Inferno and Cynder: Peace in Darkness
by joekemp19982907
Summary: With Malefor gone Inferno and Cynder finally have peace, but now what do they do, meet new friends or maybe just have fun. One question is in the air though, how long will the peace last.
1. Meeting Velti

**A/N: I know that in the final chapter of "Eclipse of Darkness" I said I would take a break, but I have yet to manage to hold to such a promise so here is the first chapter of "Inferno and Cynder: Peace in Darkness"**

* * *

Spyro, Inferno, and Cynder where at the Warfang gates, waiting for the guardians to open them. After a few minutes Terrador opened the gates. "Hello again you three, but where's Ignitus?" asked Terrador. "He sacrificed his life to get us into the belt." Spyro said. "Oh... We will hold a celebration to honor his death and to congratulate you three on your success." Terrador said. "How hard was it to kill your father?" asked Cyril. "Dad was evil so it wasn't that hard." Inferno said as they walked into the city. Thousands of dragons ran up to Spyro, praising him for defeating Malefor, but none seemed to notice Inferno and Cynder. "What are they doing here?" asked an ice dragon as he spotted Inferno and Cynder. "They are my friends and I wouldn't have succeeded if it weren't for them." Spyro said. "And just why is that?" asked an ice dragoness, clearly the ice dragon's sister. "I would rather not speak of it." Spyro said. "They both deserve to die after what they did to mom." the ice dragoness said. "Sorry to say this, but we aren't offended by your comments." Inferno said, he was lieing.

Inferno and Cynder where looking around, trying to ignore all the hateful things that where being said about them, when they spotted a dragoness that had covered her body and maw with her wings. "Should we?" asked Inferno, looking over to Cynder. "Yes." Cynder said as they walked up to the dragoness. When Inferno and Cynder approached the dragoness, their instincts screamed at them to run, but they weren't listening. "Hello." Inferno said as he and Cynder sat down, noticing that the crowd seemed to avoid the dragoness. "H-Hi." the dragoness said. "What's your name?" asked Cynder. "Velti." Velti said. "Why are you covering your self like that?" asked Inferno. Velti thought for a while before looking around to ensure no one would hear her other than them. "Promise not to run." Velti said, Inferno could tell that she was only ten. "Promise." Inferno said. Velti uncovered her body and maw. Velti had black scales with red markings around her body and a blood-red underbelly, blood-red wing membranes, four blood-red horns that all curved down from either the side or top of her head, her tail blade red blood-red with two holes on each side, and she had fangs. "You're a blood dragoness." Inferno said, that had explained their instincts to run as blood-dragons where often consider pure evil, but Inferno and Cynder knew evil and Velti wasn't evil. "Yea... I guess this is where you run away." Velti said. "Velti we have killed millions, destroyed many villages, been on the side of evil, and killed our father, Malefor, no amount of instinct in the world could make us run." Inferno said. "You're the Terror of the skies and The Darkend Dragon." Velti said in surprise. "Yea that's us." Inferno said. "I'm Cynder and this is Inferno." Cynder said. Oh sorry I didn't know your real names." Velti said.

"Wow I'm sorry to hear that." Velti said after hearing Inferno and Cynder's story. "Yea it was terrible." Inferno said. "Even killing thousands is better than being feared for your element." Velti said. "Please Velti, though they would never admit it, most dragons actually wish that they where blood dragons." Inferno said. "Really?" asked Velti. "Cause it sucks as I can normally only make friends with the same element." Velti said. "Yea, but the power of blood dragons makes up for that." Cynder said as they all left for the guardian's building.

Inferno, Cynder, and Velti walked into the chamber and where greeted with Spyro fleeing for a second. "Why did I just do that?" asked Spyro. "Her." Inferno said as he pointed to Velti. "Oh a blood dragoness." Spyro said. "Terrador do you think that you can give Velti here a room close to ours?" asked Inferno, he had learned that Velti's parents where dead. "I can try, but don't expect many visitors." Terrador said. "Well that's just a bonus." Inferno said. "Yea with how most of those dragons are I would rather not have visitors." Cynder said. "Then I will get you three a room." Terrador said.

Later on Velti was setting up a few things in her room when Inferno and Cynder walked in. "Hey Velti we where wondering... how much of it is true." Inferno said. Velti knew that they where talking about the stories about blood dragons. "Well we don't feed on blood to survive, we just like the taste of it. We don't hunt our prey, we usually just request blood. Though I did know a blood dragon that let these stories go to his head so for him all that is true." Velti said. "I know that you are both just going to say no, but blood dragons do have a slight thirst for blood a-" Velti said before she was cut off by Inferno putting his paw out. "I can't die and if you want a little blood I don't see a problem with it." Inferno said. "I really don't like to." Velti said. "I know, but we all have our thirsts and it is never quenched until we satisfy them." Inferno said. "I'd rather not drink it from you." Velti said. "If you want I can put it in a bowl." Inferno said. "I guess... just... not too much." Velti said. "I understand." Inferno said as he grabbed a small bowl, cut his paw, and let a little bit of the blood drip in the bowl. "Thanks." velti said after finishing the blood. "Why didn't you want a lot of it?" asked Inferno. "Because too much blood would cause me to go crazy." Velti said. "I can see your point." Cynder said. "Well good-night Velti." Inferno said. "Good-night, but why did you help me?" asked Velti. "Because that's what friends are for." Inferno said. After that they all went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it, I think I'll just let you guess at what the facts of this universe are as the story continues.**


	2. Blood training and Slethos

The next day Inferno and Cynder decided to visit Velti. "Hey Velti." Inferno said as he walked in, Cynder next to him. "Hey guys." Velti said as she absorbed some spirit gems. "Now why'd you need that?" asked Inferno. "I was practicing using my element." Velti said. "You know that you don't need to bleed to use your element as, like all elements, you can just summon it." Inferno said. "Wow you know a lot about the different elements don't you." Velti said. "Yea I do, but I don't think Cynder knows a lot about the power of the blood element." Inferno said. "Yea I don't as I left that to Inferno." Cynder said. "Well blood dragons have a lot of things they can do they can help a dragon that's lost a lot of blood, we can change the shape of blood to make almost anything, we control it in both its solid and liquid forms, we can force it out of our enemies and kill them, we can use it to reinforce parts of our body to make them stronger, and a lot more." Velti said. "You have a lot of power then don't you." Cynder said. "Yea, but I'm only ten and I haven't had a lot of training so I don't know how to do a lot of that." Velti said. "I learned how to train a lot of elements so I may be able to help, since there isn't a lot of well trained blood dragons out there." Inferno said. "Last time I checked you never learned a lot about blood dragons." Cynder said. "I know, but this place has a library and it is mandatory for the guardians to keep books for training all the elements." Inferno said. "Oh right." Cynder said. "Let's go to the guardians and see if we can use the training arena." Inferno said. "Ok." Velti said as they all walked off.

Inferno, Cynder, and Velti all walked into the guardian's chamber. "Wait I just noticed, where is Volteer?" asked Inferno. "He went on vacation." Terrador said as Spyro walked in, clearly fighting his instincts. "Hey guys." Spyro said. "Spyro you don't have to be around me." Velti said, feeling bad for Spyro's struggle. "I know, but you're a friend and I wouldn't be a good friend if I avoided you." Spyro said. "I guess that makes sense." Velti said. "By the way, how is Volteer with blood dragons?" asked Inferno. Cyril laughed. "Terrified." Cyril said. "Neat." Inferno said. "I know that you three didn't come here to chat so why are you here?" asked Terrador. "Well Velti doesn't have a lot of training in her element so I was wondering if we could use the training arena to help her learn a little more about her element." Inferno said. "Feel free to do so and if you see Volteer, make sure Velti is seen." Cyril said. "While I don't agree with your treatment of our fellow guardian, I do agree that Velti should be free to train." Terrador said. "Ok, but first we need to head to the Warfang library and find a book on training blood dragons." Inferno said. "Ok and we'll warn the librarian so that she can keep the other dragons away." Terrador said. "Then we'll be off." Velti said.

Inferno, Velti, and Cynder approached the library with cation. "You three must be the ones that Terrador was talking about so come in." an earth dragoness said. "Thanks." Inferno said. "Wow this place is huge." Velti said, causing the earth dragoness to notice her. "Well I guess that explains why you three are checking out a book on training blood dragons." the librarian said. "Yea." Velti said. "Here is the elemental training section." The librarian said. Inferno took flight and started looking through the different books until he found one with the blood symbol, a red version of the poison symbol, on it and brought the book down. "I really should post a sign saying that you can fly to reach the higher shelves as you are the first dragon that didn't request a ladder." the librarian said. "When you sometimes need the fastest way out you quickly learn to spot small, overlooked, details." Inferno said. "Well I will get to work on that sign so just remember to return that book." the librarian said. "We will." Velti said as they walked off to the training arena.

The group got to the training arena and were amazed at its size. "This is a big place to train." Inferno said. "Yes it is, and its where the young dragons will come to train when the Warfang school starts up." a fire dragon said. "Your name?" asked Inferno. "Scorch, I'm the main trainer for when the school starts up and I will be expecting you three there." Scorch said. "I can't as I would likely send most of the school running." Velti said. "We have gotten all the education that we need so don't expect us there for more than just looking around." Inferno said. "Now where would two fifteen year old dragons get the education that we'll have when it is impossible?" asked Scorch. "You don't recognize us do you?" asked Cynder. "Should I?" asked Scorch. "Do the names Darkend Dragon and Terror of The Skies ring a bell." Inferno said. "Yes they are the dragons that destroyed hundreds of villages, but why did you- oh." Scorch said as he saw what they where hinting at. "Yea we were them, but that's behind us now." Inferno said. "Well I'll let you three in so that you can train, just try not to break anything." Scorch said.

A few minutes later, Inferno was ready to help Velti train in her element. "So what do you want to learn first?" asked Inferno. "How to summon my element without blood present." Velti said. "Ok." Inferno said. "Close your eyes, feel the blood that flows through you, let your instincts guide you, and let it out." Inferno said. Velti had followed Inferno's instruction and opened her maw, blood burst out in flurry of movements then it hit the target that she was aiming for and destroyed it. "That was powerful." Velti said as she looked at the remains of her target before it vanished. "What next?" asked Inferno. "How to morph the blood into what I want and how to make it solid." Velti said. "That is easy you simply have to imagine what you want it to be, this includes solid or liquid." Inferno said after reading it from the book in front of him. "OK." Velti said as another target appeared.

Velti focused on the image of a spear and solid blood before opening her maw again. Velti released a stream of blood that formed into a spear before becoming solid and penetrating the target. "You're good at this." Inferno said. "I think it's just instinct." Velti said. "Now would be a good time to learn the furry." Velti said. "Which one as there is the solid and the liquid blood furries?" asked Inferno. "Liquid first and I may be able to figure out the solid one after that." Velti said. "Ok... focus on the blood around you, don't hold back, and unleash its power." Inferno said. "Ok I understand that so I'll try." Velti said as several dummies appeared. After a few minutes, Velti was ready. Velti floated into the air, blood gathering around her. In seconds all anyone could see was a large blood ball and dummies attacking it. Velti unleashed the power of her furry and destroyed all the dummies and almost Cynder. "Sorry." Velti said. "I'm alright." Cynder said.

**In a cave near the Mountain of Malefor**

An undead dragon was walking down the caves with a few deer on his back, the dragon was heading to his mother. "Mom I got some food for us." the dragon said. "Slethos you're becoming a great hunter." Slethos' mother said. Slethos had black scales with bone-white underbelly, bone-white wing membranes, two bone-white horns that came from each side of his head and curving back, one bone-white horn that came from the top of his head and curved back, his tail blade was shaped similar to Malefor's, he had what seemed to be a dragon skull worn as a mask, skeletal paws over his own paws and up his legs, a small piece of bone that went over a part of his tail blade, and a skeletal dragon spine going along his spine, but they where all a part of him that he had hatched with and they where the natural signs of a dragon from the undead element, though he did have a heart beat. "Yea I guess I am." Slethos said. "That and your skills in your element are going to help during the times that you're outside." Slethos' mom said. "Yea, but I still wish to avenge dad's death." Slethos said. "I know this and I think that you can start when ever you want." Slethos' mom said. "Thanks mom and I'll wait a few days before I attack." Slethos said.

* * *

**A/N: as always I hope you enjoy and that this wasn't too boring, not sure weather it was or not. I wonder who Slethos's mom and dad are. (Feel free to guess.)**


	3. Warfang school begins

"The Warfang school will start in a few hours and there's a lot of dragons from different ages and elements coming." Terrador said. "So why'd you call us?" asked Inferno, they had all been summoned to the guardian's chamber. "Well Spyro will have to attend the school." Terrador said. "Velti... we want you to attend so that you can show the few blood dragons that will come to the school that they can have a normal life." Cyril said. "Hello again friends, I'm back from- ah." Volteer said as he walked in, saw Velti, and ran with Cyril and Inferno laughing the whole time. "Wow he is very scared of blood dragons." Cynder said. "Inferno and Cynder, we do intend for you two to attend the school, but not as students." Terrador said. "You mean that you want us to be teachers." Inferno said. "Yes as we are going to have a couple dragons from your elements, but you two are currently the most skilled in them." Terrador said. "Wich elements are we going to teach?" asked Inferno. "Inferno... you'll teach a few time, light, poison, shadow, and fear dragons." Terrador said. "Cynder... you'll teach the rest of the poison, shadow, and fear dragons along with a few wind dragons, we can't allow tainted darkness dragons to teach the darkness element." Cyril said. "We can understand that." Inferno said. "Well it's a long flight from her to the Warfang school so you four must be going." Volteer said, fearfully. "What is with you and blood dragons anyway?" asked Cyril. "I don't want to talk or even think about it." Volteer said.

A few hours later, the school had a lot of students as it was doing a small tour where each student was free to roam the grounds, as the dragoness in charge was an aura dragoness and that ment that she could sense each student's location. Inferno ad Cynder where pacing back and forth in the training arena, waiting for something interesting to happen, when an undead dragon walked in. "Uh is this the training arena?" asked the undead dragon. "Is there any other place with such a large open area... no so yes this is the training arena." Inferno said. "What's your name?" asked Cynder, her and Inferno feeling like they knew this dragon even though neither had ever seen a living dragon of the undead element. The dragon thought for a moment before deciding to just use his real name, he also felt like he knew Inferno and Cynder and it wasn't because of their pasts. "Slethos." Slethos said, he had decided to attend the school so that he could be ready for the attack. "That's an interesting name." Inferno said, he guessed that Slethos was around ten. "Yea I know, but where are the instructors for the different elements?" asked Slethos. "As odd as it is you're looking at two of them." Inferno said. "Two ex-evils helping out at the school, that's interesting." Slethos said. "I know that you most likely don't like this fact, but you look almost like an undead, younger version of Malefor." Inferno said, noticing the extreme similarities. "Yea I don't like that I do, but it does help keep others from thinking of attacking me, with my unique condition." Slethos said. "What unique condition?" asked Inferno. "Unlike most undead dragons, who's heart doesn't beat, mine does." Slethos said. "Well I don't think there are any undead dragon teachers, but I would like to see how trained you are in your element." Inferno said. "Alright." Slethos said as he stood in the center of the arena.

"You ready?" asked Inferno. "Give me all you got." Slethos said. "alright." Inferno said with an evil smile as his and Cynder's corrupted forms appeared in the arena with several of Inferno's dark magic minions. "This is going to be fun." Slethos said as he fires an undead beam that hit and exploded into millions of very fast spinning bones. "You'll need more than that to defeat all of them." Cynder said as she also summoned her dark magic minions. Slethos stomped his foot on the ground and thousands of skeletal spears shot out of them. Slethos focused on some of the dead soldiers and used his power over the undead to bring them back as his soldiers and attacked the enemy with them. Slethos then rose in the air as bones and other undead related things started spinning around him at amazing speeds, all the undead soldiers died completely as their energy was sucked into the large mass of bones, Finlay Slethos unleashed all his power and the bone cage around him exploded, sending the bone shrapnel into every last enemy on the field. "That was easy." Slethos said. "Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Inferno and Cynder as their corrupted forms jumped out at full speed, with a shadow strike. Slethos was caught off guard and quickly knocked to the ground, getting pinned quickly. "You did great, but watch out for shadow dragons when in combat as they might just be hidden." Inferno said, speaking from experience, both as the one using shadows and the one getting hit by them. "Thanks and I'll take that into consideration." Slethos said as Velti walked in. "You two are hard to find." Velti said, causing Slethos to notice her and freeze. "This is Slethos." Inferno said as he pointed to Slethos and Velti froze at seeing him. "I know those looks." Inferno said. "Looks like we have two friends that are likely to be mates." Cynder said, this statement caused Velti and Slethos to break their trance. "Did you two say something?" asked Slethos and Velti. "No." Inferno said.

After an hour the actual school finally opened so Inferno and Cynder where siting in the training arena with the other elemental teachers. "I can't believe they let you two teach." an ice dragon, named Rin, said. "Well we are apparently the strongest dragons in some of our elements." Inferno said as a fire dragon walked in. "Well Scorch you're up." Inferno said. "then I'll be leaving for the time." Scorch said as he walked over to the fire dragon. "Burn." Burn said, not needing Scorch to asked who he was. "Well Burn... what all do you know?" asked Scorch. "Level one fire furry, comet dash, fire breath, and fire balls." Burn said. "Then do you want to learn more about what you know or about another attack?" asked Scorch. "I would mostly like to get some small training in first." Burn said. "Alright." Scorch said as he begun training. "Could you teach me the infernal flame?" asked Burn a few minutes later, the infernal flame was one of the strongest fire moves possible. "No I can't as no one has learned that move in decades." Scorch said as Inferno teleported over to him. "I know that move." Inferno said. "I would love to believe that, but I'll have to see first." Scorch said. "Fine by me." Inferno said as he walked over to the center, everyone in the arena moving as far away as possible. Inferno closed his eyes and focused, in seconds fire exploded around him. The flames covered the entire training area and even a little bit outside of the arena, with Inferno bursting into Flames as well. Inferno opened his eyes and snapped his wings open, causing a wall of fire to explode and nearly touch the sky. After the flaming wall lowered down to its original height, Inferno released his focus and the fire dissipated.

"The dark master never leaves his minions in the dark about the strongest moves they can do." Inferno said, him and Cynder had decided not to give away that Malefor was their father. "So can you teach me that?" asked Burn. "Sure thing." Inferno said. Burn walked over to the center and waited for instructions. "The key to this move is focus... you can't lose focus until the attack is done." Inferno said. "I can focus easily." Burn said. "Focus on the fire within, the sun, and the lava... let your power flow freely and don't let it stop... unleash the raging flames within you." Inferno said, quoting what he had been told when learning this attack. Burn focused on what he needed to and unleashed his power, bursting into flames with the wall and circle forming, though it wasn't as strong as Inferno's. Burn finished his attack and walked over to Inferno and Scorch. "It wasn't as strong." Burn said sadly. "Actually that was almost the same size as mine when I first did that move." Inferno said. "Wait Malefor, training, the similarities. You're the Darkend Dragon aren't you." Burn said excitedly. "Yea." Inferno said. "I can't believe that one of the twins of darkness just trained me. I've always wanted to be like one of you." Burn said. "Trust me unless you want to be hated by most, destroy thousands of lives and hundreds of villages, and not even be in control for most of your childhood, you don't." Inferno said. "Those are risks I'm willing to take." Burn said. "Ok then." Inferno said as he walked back over to Cynder, who haven't heard the conversation. "What was all that dragon's excitement about?" asked Cynder. "We apparently have a fan." Inferno said. "Wow." Cynder said. The rest of the day was about training different dragons in their elements.

**With Slethos**

Slethos was siting in a small shaded area, staying away from the other dragons while they had all been given a break. "I need to be ready for when the time is right, but now I'm second guessing myself. Inferno and Cynder seemed familiar even though I only recently was able to leave convexity and then there's that blood dragoness, I just can't explain what I felt when I saw her." Slethos whispered to himself. "So you really are friends with non blood dragons... don't they try to run?" asked a blood dragoness that was walking with Velti. "Well Spyro did when I met him, but Inferno and Cynder didn't and haven't even seemed affected." Velti said. "Wait that voice." Slethos said as he snapped his head up and saw Velti. "I also saw a dragon and... I can't explain what I felt." Velti said. "Did he run?" asked a blood dragon. "No I didn't." Slethos said as he walked out of the shadows. "How long have you been there?" asked Velti. "Since the break started... I never caught your name" Slethos said. "Oh sorry about that... my name is Velti." Velti said as she turned to the other blood dragons. "Make that four non blood dragon friends." Velti said. "So... do any of you have a game that we all could play?" asked Slethos. "Yea we do." Velti said. The rest of the break Velti, Slethos, and Velti's blood dragon friends played.

* * *

**A/N: Well I think we can all see the danger of who Burn wants to be like. Slethos, Cynder, and Inferno all felt like they knew each other yet it seems impossible, wonder why.**


	4. Spyro's challengers

**Inferno and Cynder's dreams**

Inferno and Cynder opened their eyes and looked over to each other. They could tell, by the lack of reflection in their eyes, that they where dreaming. "Are we?" asked Inferno as he noticed something about their appearance. "We look about five so likely." Cynder said as a door opened from behind them. Inferno and Cynder turned around and saw Malefor walk in, with a peaceful smile. _Looks like we're having another dream about how our life would have been had we not been sealed inside of that time crystal, before we hatched, about one-hundred and fifteen years ago. _Inferno said. _Yay!_ Cynder said, she loved when they had these kind of dreams. "I have something to show you two so follow me." Malefor said, his distorted voice calming Inferno and Cynder. "Ok dad." Cynder and Inferno said in unison as they followed Malefor to the room he had come from. When Inferno and Cynder entered the room they both saw their mom, Obsidian, with her tail wrapped around something.

"Hi mom." Inferno said happily, taking on a five-year old personality. "Hello Inferno and Cynder, I wanted you two to see this." Obsidian said as she moved her tail to reveal a black egg with a draconic skull design on it. "Is that?" asked Inferno, the dream taking control. "Yes... when this undead egg hatches you two will have a new little brother or sister." Obsidian said. "Can't wait." Cynder said as she playful tackled Inferno to the ground. _An undead egg... why would we dream of Slethos? _Inferno asked. _No idea, but I think we should keep this dream in mind._ Cynder said. Inferno noded.

**In Slethos's dreams**

Slethos opened is eyes and looked around, he was in his room from when he was in convexity, but it seemed like it was a bit bigger than usual so he looked himself over and found that he was three in this dream. _I wonder why I'm three in this dream._ Slethos thought as the dream prevented him from speaking. "Come on Inferno we need to check on Slethos." Cynder said as her and Inferno ran into Slethos's room, both looked about seven. "How are you doing little brother?" asked Inferno, Slethos decided to play along and used the hatch-ling language to say that he was alright. "Inferno... Cynder... Slethos!" Malefor called from another room. "Looks like dad needs us." Inferno said as he started running off, with Cynder having an evil smile. Cynder placed her claw on he arm and cut herself to where it hurt and caused Inferno to run back in. "When will you learn Inferno... I don't like you running off and leaving me alone with Slethos." Cynder said as she absorbed a healing gem, placed her wing behind Slethos, and guided him to Malefor. _Strange... why am I dreaming of this? _asked Slethos in his thoughts before he awoke.

**The waking world**

Slethos was sitting in Cyril's history class, waiting for a better subject. "Ok class... we're going to talk about Malefor's reign." Cyril said. _I would rather not. _Slethos though as he ignored Cyril's history lesson and listened to his heart beat. Slethos was always curious of why his heart was beating when it was completely unnatural for such a thing to happen to an undead dragon. _I guess that it's from dad. _Slethos thought, his mind suddenly drifting back to the dream he had had. _Was that dream just a random dream or did it have a purpose? _asked Slethos in his thoughts. About fifteen minutes later, Slethos looked up. "Well I think that we should talk about the legend of the purple dragon for the time being." Cyril said, this was a subject that Slethos was interested in. "fortunately we happen to have a purple dragon in this school so come in Spyro." Cyril said. "Ok Cyril." Spyro said as he walked in.

"For the record I'm only here to correct Cyril on any mistakes that he makes about purple dragons... that and to get out of Volteer's science class." Spyro said jokingly, causing most of the room to laugh. "Well from what I have learned from living through the existence of two purple dragons, they are a strong species." Cyril said. "You know... you're right so I don't think I should help on that... anyone that wishes to challenge me in the arena feel free to do so." Spyro said. "Hey this is my class and I'll decide if they can." Cyril said. "Now Cyril you know that I don't always follow the rules and so trying to be in control just isn't possible." Spyro said.

"I'll challenge you." Burn said. "Same." an ice dragoness named sicle. said. "I'll do so as well." an earth dragon named Clay said. "Count me in." an electricity dragoness name storm said. "Ok so does anyone just want to watch?" asked Spyro. "I'll watch." Slethos said, followed by half the class. "Then I just need to talk about it with the dragons in charge of the training arena." Spyro said as he teleported away.

Spyro walked into the training arena and walked over to Inferno and Cynder. "Hey do you two think that you can get this place reserved for four challengers to battle me one by one?" asked Spyro. "Sure thing... just give us a second." Inferno said as he walked over to Scorch, Scorch was the one in charge of organizing the few battles that went on here. "Hey Scorch can you clear the place so that Spyro can battle four dragons, one at a time, in the arena?" asked Cynder. "Sure thing... it will begin in one hour." Scorch said. "Thanks." Inferno and Cynder said as they flew off to find Velti and her blood pack, as she liked to call them.

Inferno and Cynder landed in a small clearing where Velti had just finished a sparing match with one of her friends. "Hey Velti... in one hour Spyro is going to go against four dragons so do you and your friends want to come watch?" asked Inferno. "Sure thing." Velti said as her and the three blood dragons that where with her all flew off to the arena, Spyro walking into the clearing a few seconds later. "Spyro the match will start in an hour." Inferno said. "Got it." Spyro said as he teleported off to gather his challengers and the ones that just wanted to watch.

An hour later, the arena was packed with dragons. "Wow the news of Spyro's challenge spread quickly." Slethos said as he walked in. suddenly a black and red blur hit him and knocked him to the ground. "You came!" Velti said excitedly. "Could you get off me?" asked Slethos. "Sorry I couldn't control myself." Velti said as she jumped off. "No surprise there." Inferno whispered to Cynder. "Yea you're right." Cynder said as her and Inferno sat down, with Velti and Slethos sitting next to them. "Hey Slethos... who was your father?" Inferno asked suddenly. "I don't remember as he died some time in the war... I think." Slethos said, he was lieing. The match is about to begin." Velti said as she started shaking a little. "Thirsty?" asked Inferno. "Yea, but I'll be fine." Velti said. "Maybe I could help." Slethos said. "My thirst is for blood and I wouldn't want to take too much." Velti said. "Ok, but you really should try to drink it enough to where you don't have that thirst clouding your mind." Slethos said.

Spyro stepped into the ring and waited for one of his challengers to do the same. "Why are you three so afraid to begin?" burn asked as he stepped into the ring. "You know my favorite element is fire so this shouldn't be too hard." Spyro said. "Trust me you'll get quite a fight from me." Burn said as he fired a fireball. Spyro dodged and fired a few ice shards. "Not good enough." Burn said as he unleashed a low power fire furry. "That was weak and I can't believe you would use all your energy on tha-" Spyro said before Burn cut him off with a flaming tornado. "You really need to stop talking so much... using a low power furry allows me to continue the fight afterwards." Burn said. "Wait... how much of our training does Burn know?" asked Inferno. "Too much." Cynder said. "So you want me to stop holding back... fine." Spyro said as he unleashed a powerful beam of convexity and it hit. Burn was flung into the ground, but got up again. "I'm not losing to you." Burn said, his determination literally burning the area around him as his body temperature rose to well over five-hundred degrees. "Now you'll learn the reason they named me Burn." Burn said as he ran straight for Spyro.

"Talk about a hot head." Velti said jokingly, causing those that heard her to laugh a little. "Ok let's see how strong that flame of your's is." Spyro said as his eyes started to slightly glow with his scales slightly darkening. Spyro unleashed thousands of melee attacks in only a few seconds, but Burn stopped and unleashed the infernal flame attack that he had recently learned. Spyro hit the ground hard and used his power over earth to create a small earthquake that knocked Burn onto his back and allowed Spyro to pin him. "You put up quite a fight there." Spyro said as he got off of Burn. "Thanks." Burn said. _He could be useful for when I attack._ thought Slethos.

"If I can battle him then you three can as well." Burn said as he passed the others. "Then I'm up." Storm said as she stepped into the ring. "An Electricity dragoness well this could either end greatly or terribly for me." Spyro said. "Got that right." Storm said as she made a choice to not hold back her power. "Then let's begin." Spyro said as he fired an earth shot, Storm fired a strong electrical beam and destroyed the attack. "I'm not letting you win that easily." Storm said mockingly as she fired several electricity arcs, two hit. "Neither am I." Spyro said as he stood up. "You'll need more than a few sparks to defeat me." Spyro said, taking on a false evil tone. "You shouldn't have said that." Storm said. "Look at me and you may notice that my scales are a bit grayer than most electricity dragon." Storm said. "I noticed, but that doesn't mean anything." Spyro said. "Oh really... does this." Storm said as she unleashed a strong wind that threw her electricity everywhere and hit Spyro. "I am a rare dragoness." Storm said. "I can see that." Spyro said. "We're all unique in a way." Storm said as she created several electrified tornadoes that hit Spyro. "No more holding back." Spyro said as he fired several, darkness infused, convexity spheres, each one hit. "You have a lot of strength for someone who just finished a battle with Burn." Storm said as she stood up. "But not enough." Storm said as she unleashed a combination of an electricity furry and a wind furry. Spyro was slammed into the ground by the power of the furry and pinned by Storm, who had combined her electricity and wind energies to reach him.

"Good use of you abilities." Spyro said as he stood up. "Yea that, and dragons screaming 'run', is the reaction I usually get when I show all my power." Storm said as she walked back to her little group. _Storm... I'll note her as another potential help in my attack. _Slethos thought. "I need to go for a moment." Velti said as her and her blood pack ran off to get some blood. "I told her that it isn't a good idea to ignore that." Slethos said.

"Your turn Sicle." Storm said as she walked back to her group. "I won't hold back." Sicle said. "Good." Burn, who seemed to be the leader of the group, said. Sicle ran over to the arena and got ready. "Sure you're in good enough condition to fight?" asked Sicle. "Positive." Spyro said. "Ok." Sicle said as she fired several ice shards. Spyro dodged and fire a fire-ball. "This is the fun part." Sicle said as she closed her eyes and focused. In a second the fireball froze and she threw it back. "Wow." Spyro said as he put up a convexity shield. "I know you have more power than that." Spyro said mockingly, thinking that she didn't. "You want full power then here you go." Sicle said as her ice energy became visible and the ground bellow her froze. "Now the battle begins." Sicle said, her voice as cold as the ice energy around her. "Storm wasn't kidding when she said that her little group was unique." Spyro said as he dodged to the side. Sicle managed to hit his wing and her ice energy froze it. "I gotta move faster than that." Spyro said as he lit up in flames and attacked. "Idiot." Sicle said as she increased her energy and it seemed to snow around her from the cold. "Come and get me." Sicle said as she took flight and started spinning, quickly reaching a high-speed and becoming a large icicle. Sicle hit Spyro with amazing force, but when the smoke from the impact cleared it was Spyro that had pinned her down.

"Your group is strong and you hold to that fact... in fact had I not used my dragon time at the last possible second, you would have won and froze me." Spyro said. "Well most dragons I attack can't use dragon time so I guess I should have anticipated that." Sicle said as she walked off. _I'm saying it right now, that entire group would make a strong set of commanders. _though Slethos as Velti walked back in with her pack and fresh blood dripping from their fangs. "Found a good drink I see." Slethos said, again feeling that strange feeling that he couldn't explain. "Yea we had to go hunt down a few deer and got a drink and meal out of it." Velti said. "Cool." Slethos said. "You wish you could be a blood dragon for a day don't you." Inferno said. "How did you know?" asked Slethos, Inferno didn't answer.

"You're up Clay and don't forget to give it your all." Sicle said as she walked back into her group. "Wouldn't dream of forgetting it." Clay said as he stepped into the ring. "You ready?" asked Spyro, his answer was a boulder coming at him. "Guess so." Spyro said as he dodged the boulder. "Then we fight." Clay said as he attacked with an earth flail. Spyro dodged and was ready to attack when a wave of water and earth hit him. "Storm's brother." Clay said. "That makes sense." Spyro said as he unleashed a devastating title wave. "Let's see how good you are at fighting underwater." Clay said as water filled the battle area, but didn't touch anyone else. Spyro became a moving underwater hurricane and slammed into Clay. Clay smiled and vanished, becoming water. Spyro looked around angrily before he felt a slight change in the water and unleashed a fire furry, throwing Clay out of his water state. Clay didn't seem fazed and removed the water, now standing on a floating platform. "See you later." Clay said as Spyro fell. "Sooner than you think." Spyro said as he teleported above Clay and slammed him into the platform. "You don't give up do you." Clay said as he destroyed the platform and used water to get down safely, with Spyro using wind. "Well this is over." Spyro said as he used dragon time to pin Clay down. "Just like Storm, you fought with great strength in your elements." Spyro said. "Yea, but that dragon time trick makes it impossible for me to succeed now doesn't it." Clay said. "Yep." Spyro said.

_I really need to start preparing for the attack, but I can't take the risk of harming Velti or her friends and I feel like I would be making a mistake, killing Cynder and Inferno. _Slethos thought. "You know Inferno and Cynder... me and my group are fans." Burn said. "Well that's nice that you four have role models, but I think that following our lives would likely end in your deaths." Inferno said. "We're willing to take the risks." Storm said. _Good. _thought Slethos.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about you, my readers, but I was starting to get bored of all the peace so I decided to add a little bit of combat. I wonder if those dreams where important or not. Looks like Slethos is having second thoughts on attacking.**


	5. Some time with Velti

Slethos was siting in a cave that he was using as a temporary base, while in Warfang, admiring his small army of skeletal dragons that he would soon use to attack. "I'm better at this than I thought." Slethos said as he created another skeletal dragon. Slethos walked over to a large chest that he kept his food in and noticed that he was out. "I guess I'll need to head to the marketplace in Warfang to get some more food, maybe I'll meet up with Velti on my way." Slethos said. "Wait did I just say that... Wow I need to figure out why I can't stop thinking about Velti." Slethos said as a large purple crystal in his cave started glowing. "Hey mom... I see that you finally managed to get those communication crystals working." Slethos said. "Yea and it was hard... how's school going?" asked Slethos' mom. "Great." Slethos said. "you do still intend to attack am I correct?" asked Slethos' mom. "Mom I promise, to you and dad, that I'll get revenge soon." Slethos said. "Ok... I just wanted to ensure that you weren't second guessing yourself." Slethos' mom said. "I would never." Slethos said, he actually was reconsidering the attack. "Good bye for now then." Slethos' mom said as the crystal lost its glow. "I really don't like lying to mom, but I want her to be happy." Slethos said as he flew off to the marketplace.

**Warfang **

Slethos landed and quickly gathered some food, but then he saw a shop that was selling chokers and bracers, so he decided to look around. Slethos quickly flew home and put up his food before he flew back to look through what they had at the shop he had seen, he also brought a satchel in case he needed it. "How may I help you sir?" asked a mole in charge of the shop. "I'm just looking through your inventory, but for now I don't think I'll buy anything." Slethos said. "Ok." the mole said as Slethos begun looking. Slethos saw that there where chokers and bracers that had the different elemental symbols on them, but his eyes fell upon a choker that was blood-red with the blood symbol and small fangs as its design. "Wow that Choker is beautiful." Velti said as she walked up from behind. Slethos was facing Velti in a fighting stance in seconds, but relaxed when he saw that it was Velti and her blood pack. "Sorry for the scare, but I was trained to always be ready." Slethos said. "I understand... Inferno and Cynder were trained in the same way." Velti said. "By the way what are the names of your little pack here?" asked Slethos. "I'm terra... like terror." Terra said. "I'm Drac." Drac said. "And I'm Fang." Fang said. "Quite a group you have Velti." Slethos said. "Yea... there would be more of us, but not many blood dragons wanted to enter Warfang and be reminded of the fear they cause." Drac said. "Hey Slethos... I was wondering... would you mind visiting some time today?" asked Velti. "Not at all so where do you live?" asked Slethos. "The Guardian building... Inferno and Cynder know where my room is so find them and they'll help you." Velti said. "Ok, but first I have something to do." Slethos said as he flew off to the Warfang library.

Slethos walked in and was greeted by a shaking fire dragoness. "A little afraid of undead dragon." Slethos said. "Y-Yes I am." the dragoness said fearfully. "Well I was wondering if you had a book on blood dragons." Slethos said. "Yes we do so follow me." the dragoness said, doing her best not to feel her fears. Slethos followed the dragoness to a door that lead to a room in which the shelves were marked with elemental symbols. "This is the main element part of the library and so if you're going to find a book about blood dragons then you know where to look." the dragoness said. "Thanks." Slethos said as he ran over to the blood section and found a book written by a blood dragon. "This one should have the most accurate information on blood dragons." Slethos said as he left the library, putting the book in his satchel, and flying to the Guardian's Building.

Slethos landed in the entry way and walked into the guardian's building. "Inferno... Cynder are either of you there!?" asked Slethos. "Yea we're here so what did you want?" asked Inferno as he walked out. "Velti invited me over and told me to have one or both of you help me find her room." Slethos said. "Alright follow us, but know that Velti is out for a moment." Cynder said. "I'll wait outside of her door then." Slethos said. "Ok." Inferno said as him and Cynder led Slethos to Velti's room, both of them felt like they had to protect Slethos but didn't know why. "Well here's the door to Velti's room and she should be back soon." Inferno said. "Thanks Inferno and Cynder." Slethos said. "No problem." Inferno said as him and Cynder teleported away. "They must really like doing that." Slethos said as he laid down and waited.

Velti ran into the library and the fire dragoness that would help her started shaking. "Scared of blood dragons." Velti said. "Y-Yea." the dragoness said. "Well I would like a book on undead dragons." Velti said. "Ironic because an undead dragon came in here a few minutes ago and got a book on blood dragons." the dragoness said. "I think I know who it was." Velti said as her and the dragoness walked over to the elemental section of the library. "This your first time here?" asked the dragoness as she fought her instincts to run. "I can see that you are strong willed if you're able to fight instinct like that, but if you want you can run as I know my way around from here." Velti said, her answer was the dragoness running. "I've dealt with that for too long if it no longer bothers me." Velti said as she found the book about undead dragons and left.

Velti walked to her room and saw Slethos sleeping in front of the door. "Wasn't able to sleep last night?" asked Velti, causing Slethos to wake. "Yea I wasn't." Slethos said as Velti noticed the black and red book in Slethos' satchel. "I knew you where the one that checked out a book on blood dragons." Velti said as she showed Slethos her book on undead dragons. "Ironic, but one fact in that book is wrong about me." Slethos said. "How do you know that?" asked Velti. "Unlike other undead dragons I actually have a heart beat." Slethos said. "Ok." Velti said as her and Slethos entered her room and sat down. "By the way... how was your childhood?" asked Slethos. "Well I spent most of it thinking that I was a monster because everyone ran from me, then I learned the truth and have lived on the streets of Warfang since." Velti said. "Didn't you have a parent to watch you?" asked Slethos. "My mom died protecting me and my dad ran the second I hatched." Velti said. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Slethos said. "So how was your childhood?" asked Velti. "I don't remember a lot of it and what I do remember I would rather not." Slethos said, he was lying. "I understand." Velti said as she started feeling her thirst again. "You alright Velti?" Slethos asked as he noticed Velti shaking a little. "Thirsty." Velti said. Before he realized what he was doing, Slethos put up his paw. "I don't want to hurt you Slethos." Velti said. "I'm offering my blood to you so you wont hurt me." Slethos said. "Ok I guess." Velti said as she used her fangs to penetrate Slethos' arm and draw enough blood to satisfy her. "You are the third dragon to willingly offer me blood." Velti said. "Who was the first?" asked Slethos." My mom was the first and Inferno the second." Velti said. "Why did Inferno offer you blood?" asked Slethos. "Because I was thirsty and he couldn't die." Velti said. "That makes sense." Slethos said. "You need some spirit gems to heal that wound?" asked Velti. "No I'll be fine." Slethos said, Velti's fangs didn't go very deep.

A few minutes later Inferno and Cynder walked in. "What happened to you?" asked Inferno as he saw Slethos covering his arm. "This, though I offered it." Slethos said as he moved his paw and revealed the fang marks. "Velti?" asked Inferno. "Yea he offered me some blood and I was too thirsty to not take the offer." Velti said. "Alright." Cynder said. "Hey do you two think Slethos can stay in the room next door?" asked Velti. "Sure thing." Cynder said. "Thanks." Slethos said as he walked over to his temporary room. While in his room Slethos started to think about his plans. _I really don't wish to harm Velti or her blood pack, but I promised mom and dad that I would get dad's revenge. _Slethos thought. _What will Velti think when I reveal who my father is? _asked Slethos worriedly. _What am I feeling when I'm around Velti and What am I feeling around Inferno and Cynder. _thought Slethos. "Tomorrow I attack and I hope that it works out." Slethos whispered before going to sleep, his dreams filled with thoughts about Velti.

* * *

**A/N: So this attack of Slethos' will begin sometime the next day, if Slethos doesn't give up. Next chapter will reveal who Slethos' parents are.**


	6. A Family Reunited

Slethos was talking with Inferno, Cynder, Velti, Fang, Drac, and Terra after school. "So do you know who your mother was?" asked Inferno. "Not really." Slethos said. "Relax Slethos, it's not like a battle is about to go on." Velti said. "True." Slethos said, he found it funny that they thought that. "So Slethos... are you happy that the war is over?" asked Velti. "Yea I am." Slethos said, he was happy that it ended, but not about his dad dieing during it. Fang suddenly lunged at Inferno and sank her fang deep into his neck, using her blood element to drain him of blood. "Sorry." Fang said fearfully. "I'm alright Fang... it takes Cynder dieing to kill me." Inferno said as he stood up and the wound healed. "Sorry Inferno... I still can't control myself." Fang said. "Fang you didn't hurt anything so stop worrying." Drac said calmly. "I still am sad about it." Fang said. "Fang my blood regenerates at lightning fast speeds so I could easily be the victim of every blood dragon and I wouldn't be harmed." Inferno said. "Why is it that twins always die at the same time?" asked Slethos. "Our hearts beat in unison and always do... an easy way to put it is, one of us can't be calm and the other over energized because those states relate to the heart." Inferno said. "I guess that makes sense." Slethos said. "You must really love blood dragons." Inferno said. "Yea I do." Slethos said. _Wait love... that's it... I love Velti, that's the feeling I had around her. _Slethos thought as he noticed it was getting to be midday. "I have to go." Slethos said as he ran off.

A few hours later, an army of skeletal dragons begun attacking Warfang. "Skeletons... could it be?" asked Inferno. "I hope not." Velti said. "You like him don't you." Inferno said. "Yea I guess." Velti said. Slethos took flight and hovered above the battle field. "citizens of Warfang, prepare to feel the wrath of the son of the dark master." Slethos said, his voice distorting slightly. "Wait did he?" asked Inferno. "Yes he did... come on." Cynder said as she took flight, followed by the blood pack and Inferno. Slethos backed up a bit as Inferno, Cynder, and the blood pack flew up to him. "Velti I'm sorry, but I promised mom that i'd get revenge." Slethos said. "Who is your mom?" asked Inferno. "Obsidian." Slethos said. "Cynder did you hear that?" asked Inferno, noticing Cynder had froze in midair. "Yea I head and... wow." Cynder said, trying to regain her senses. "So your parents are the dark master and the destroyer of light." Velti said. "Yea and I hope that this doesn't change anything with us." Slethos said. "Slethos I have told you of my past, showed you my friends, and taken your offer of blood... there is nothing in the world that could make me stop being your friend." Velti said. "Are we too late for the fun?" asked Burn as him and his friends flew up. "We are here to serve you master." Storm said. "Who didn't see that coming?" asked Inferno. "From the lack of surprise in everyone's eyes I would say that they all saw it coming." Clay said. "Well you four can continue attacking the city, but I have some dragons to talk to." Slethos said. "Yes master." Sicle said excitedly as her energy became visible and her group flew off. "Well now I have four servants." Slethos said. "Cynder you take the blood pack and I'll take Slethos." Inferno said as he teleported behind Slethos, grabbed him, and teleported away, Cynder following with the blood pack.

**Obsidian's cave**

Inferno finished his and Cynder's teleports at Obsidian's cave. "How did you two know where mom's home was?" asked Slethos. "We'll explain later." Inferno said as he found a large torch and used a dark magic infused fire breath to light it, and every torch in the cave. "Woa." Slethos said. "Come on." Cynder said as her and Inferno led the blood pack and Slethos to Obsidian's room. Inferno did't bother knocking and blew the door off. "Inferno... Cynder... what are you two doing her and what is with the four blood dragons?" asked Obsidian. "You have some explaining to do about you and dad... mom." Inferno said as her moved to reveal Slethos. "Wait... what!" Slethos said. "Yea it's true little brother." Inferno said. "I guess I do then." Obsidian said. "But first... who are your four blood dragon friends?" asked Obsidian. "I'm Velti." Velti said as she moved a bit closer to Slethos to show her feelings. "I'm Terra as in terror." Terra said. "I'm Drac." Drac said. "And I'm Dracs little sister... Fang... though I'm not good at controlling my thirst." Fang said sadly. "I wouldn't worry about that if I where you." Obsidian said. "Mom you're dodging our question." Cynder said angrily. "Right... sorry... I lied to you two when I said I had escaped my obsidian prison recently... I actually escaped and found a way to enter your dad's prison and I think you can guess what we did there." Obsidian said. "Yea we can... so Slethos you were trained inside of convexity." Inferno said. "Yea and it was fun... I guess." Slethos said. "Slethos... I hope that this discovery hasn't hindered your willingness to destroy Warfang." Obsidian said. "Not at all... in fact I have four fans of Inferno and Cynder that are my servants willingly and they are helping my skeletal army attack the city as we speak." Slethos said. "Good work and may I speak to you for a moment?" asked Obsidian. "Sure." Slethos said.

"Slethos do you have feeling for Velti?" asked Obsidian they had entered a differeent room. "Why do you ask?" asked Slethos. "I saw the way you where acting around her and I noticed the scare." Obsidian said. "Actually I don't like her... I love her." Slethos said. "My son is growing up... just don't let her stop you in your plans." Obsidian said. "I wont." Slethos said. "You know you two really need to remember that me and Inferno have the element of shadow." Cynder said as she rose from the shadows. "don't tell Velti." Slethos said. "She feels the same way." Cynder said. "Still I want to tell her myself." Slethos said. "Ok." Cynder said as she teleported back to where she was. "Well my children... I am doubtful that you intend to go back to Warfang." Obsidian said as she reentered her room. "We spend our days there teaching others and it is boring so not really." Inferno said. "Wait Slethos if you're our little brother, and fully, then why do you only have the element of undead?" asked Cynder. "Not sure, but I think instead of other elements I got a heart beat." Slethos said. "How skilled are you in dark magic?" asked Inferno. "I am still learning that." Slethos said. "Well we could help." Inferno said. "You two really don't like Warfang do you?" asked Velti. "Let's see... our home is not even truly ours, we have to teach there, and most of the residence hate us so no we don't." Cynder said. "You think we could stay here as well Obsidian?" asked Fang. "I don't see a problem with that, but don't you four have parents?" asked Obsidian. "They all dieied during the war and my dad wasn't a good father... he ran when I hatched." Velti said. "So you four are orphans." Obsidian said. "Yea." Drac said as he started playing with his blood element. "I don't adopt, but feel free to stay here and Slethos you need to tell your servants where you live so they know where to go." Obsidian said. "Ok mom." Slethos said as he flew off.

"So you all wish to stay here." Obsidian said. "Yea we do, but don't expect us to get involved in this revenge thing." Velti said. "I understand." Obsidian said. "So where could we sleep?" asked Inferno. "Well I have a room for Inferno and Cynder and I have a large guest room." Obsidian said. "What about Slethos?" asked Velti. "Slethos has a room as well, but I didn't think any of you would have cared." Obsidian said. Slethos flew in with a bit of laughter. "Spyro shrunk back like a hatch-ling when I approached though I decided to leave him alone for now." Slethos said. "Yea... while Spyro seems tough he is actually always fearful." Cynder said. "So the opposite of me." Fang said. "What do you mean Fang?" asked Slethos. "I may seem weak around Drac, but I could easily beat him in a sparing match." Fang said. "Yea you probably could." Drac admitted. "So... Inferno and Cynder... are you two staying?" asked Slethos. "Us and the blood pack are." Inferno said. "Then, other than dad, we are a full family again." Slethos said as he happily hugged Inferno and Cynder.

* * *

**A/N: Well that wasn't all that surprising though Inferno, Cynder, and the blood pack staying with Obsidian was. Hope you liked it. This story is far from over.**


	7. Dreams and Capture

**Spyro's dreams**

Spyro opened his eyes and felt strange. Spyro looked at himself and was surprised to find that he looked about two weeks old. _Why am I two weeks old and why can't I feel my elements or remember the hatch-ling language. _Spyro thought as he felt something on his head and an undead dragoness walked in. _Sethra... wait how do I know that? _asked Spyro in his thoughts. "You look so cute baby brother." Sethra said as she placed her wing behind Spyro and walked him to a small stream. Spyro looked at his reflection in the water and saw that he had a draconic skull on his head. "I put it on you while you slept because you seemed to like mine." Sethra said, Spyro looked Sethra over. Sethra had red scales with light-blue underbelly, light-blue wing membranes, two light-blue horns arranged exactly like Spyro's, she had the skeletal features of all undead dragons, and her tail blade was shaped like Spyro's. _Unlike that undead dragon from earlier... I feel safe around Sethra. _Spyro thought as he saw that Sethra was about four-years old. "Sethra!" called a voice from another room as an adult fire dragoness walked in. _Apparently... undead dragon's scale colors relates to the mother I guess. _Spyro thought, he had heard the undead dragon that reminded him of Malefor say that his mother was Obsidian. "Hi mom." Sethra said. "Why hello again Sethra... why did you put a skull on Spyro?" Sethra's mom, Blaze, asked. "He seemed to like the skull I have naturally and he looked cute wearing it." Sethra said. Blaze looked at Spyro, then back to Sethra. "I can't disagree with that." Blaze said. "Blaze how ar- aww." Sethra's dad, Boulder, said. "You look so cute with that skull on you my son." Boulder said. "Dad you're embarrassing him." Sethra complained, Spyro awoke.

**The waking world**

Spyro awoke and looked around his room, feeling the presents of a tainted darkness dragon. "Gee Spyro... three years of knowing me and you still are frantic around me." Inferno said. "Your point?" asked Spyro, trying to act strong. "Cut the pretending Spyro... Slethos told me what you did when you saw him." Inferno said. "You mean that undead dragon." Spyro said. "Don't talk about my little brother like that." Inferno said jokingly. "Well that explains what he said." Spyro said. "Just know that we're staying with mom for the time so don't expect to see us around." Inferno said. "Alright... good-bye." Spyro said as Inferno teleported off. "I'm sure that the facts seen in that dream, as far as family goes, are true, but why did it feel like a memory as it couldn't have been that since I was raised by dragonflies?" asked Spyro to himself._ It's just your imagination idiot. _Dark Spyro said. _I thought I got rid of you when I killed Malefor. _Spyro said. _Not a chance. _Dark Spyro said. _I still wont listen so save your breath on trying to make me give in. _Spyro said. _Come on... even Sparx ran from you. _Dark Spyro said. _He went to visit his family. _Spyro said. _Believe what you want then. _Dark Spyro said. "I need to remember to talk to the guardians about getting rid of Dark Spyro." Spyro said. _You know you couldn't. _Dark Spyro said. _I will admit that you are probably right, but it wont stop me from trying. _Spyro said as he walked out of his room.

Spyro walked out of the building and was attacked by Burn. "I've been wanting a rematch and master has given me a chance." Burn said. Spyro pretended to be brave again. "Bring it." Spyro said as he fired a beam of convexity. "I will." Burn said as he lit up in flames and started melting the area around him. "You are strong, but not strong enough." Spyro said as he took flight and froze the are around him. "Fire and Ice... this will be fun." Burn said as he took flight and started attacking with melee. _Give me control and I'll defeat him. _Dark Spyro said. _Never. _Spyro said as he dodged all the melee and countered with convexity infused melee. Spyro flew to the right and fired thousands of fireballs and ice shards. The attack hit Burn with full force and he crashed. "I will not give in." Burn said as he fired fireballs while breathing fire and doing a comet dash. All the attacks hit Spyro, but he was fine, and black. "You've forced my paw." Dark Spyro said as he fire convexity spheres and shielded himself. Dark Spyro used a comet dash and managed to pin Burn, but this was a real battle and not a sparing match. Burn threw Spyro off and started using a fire furry. Spyro used a convexity furry and the two furries collided, knocking Spyro out and nearly doing the same to Burn. "You're lucky that master wants you alive." Burn said as he picked up Spyro's body and flew back to Obsidian's cave.

**In a dragon village hidden deep within the twilight forest**

A nineteen-year old dragoness walked into her and her parent's house, caring three dear. "You are probably the best hunter out of the three of us Sethra." Blaze said. "I know mom." Sethra said sadly. "You still miss him don't you?" asked Boulder. "Yea." Sethra said. "Well we'll try to find him one day, if he's still alive." Blaze said. "Mom!" yelled Sethra as she ran back to her room. "I thought I told you not to mention that he may be dead." Boulder said. "I know and I should have paid attention to what I was saying." Blaze said. "Go try to cheer her up." Boulder said. "Alright." Blaze said as she walked back to Sethra's room. "I know you miss him and I made a mistake for mentioning what I did a moment ago, but it's been fifteen years and we don't know if he has survived." Blaze said. "I know mom, but I also know that it had to be him that brought the world back together so at least I have hope." Sethra said through her tears. "I should never have looked away and dropped my guard that day." Sethra said. "You're not to be blamed Sethra." Blaze said. "Thanks mom." Sethra said. "Believe me Sethra... if I could turn back time I would have ensured that he was safe." Blaze said.

**Obsidian's cave**

Spyro woke up in a cage and was surrounded by dragons. "Why did you let him do this?" asked Spyro. "We promised that we would stay out of it so that's why." Inferno said. "He is our brother after all and we are trying to make him feel that we aren't against him." Cynder said. "We just didn't feel like getting involved." Velti, Fang, Terra, and Drac said in unison. "It was masters orders." Burn said. "Yea it was." Storm said. "So you know we are doing this of our own free will." Sicle said. "What they all said." Clay said. "I want revenge and you aren't a part of this family so you're the only one that I should try to get revenge on." Slethos said as he walked in, causing Spyro to cower a little. "You aren't as strong as I thought." Burn said mockingly. "So should I begin with torture or control?" asked Slethos.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and I didn't make it too dull. Well I think we can see the reason for Spyro's dream, but there is more to this twist than you think.**


	8. Enemies?

Spyro was laying in his cage ready to cry, though he wasn't going to let himself do that. Inferno and Cynder walked in and sealed the door with a convexity shield. "You alright Spyro?" asked Cynder. Spyro looked at his shredded wing membranes and all the scares that lined his body. "I'll live." Spyro said, still holding back some tears. "I know you will... because if he killed you I would end him personally." Cynder said with a slight distortion that showed her anger. "Cynder you really need to calm down." Inferno said. "I'll try, but didn't you come with me for a reason?" asked Cynder. "Right." Inferno said as he flew up to Spyro's cage and opened a small satchel around his neck, handing Spyro a few red spirit gems. "Thanks." Spyro said as he absorbed the gems. "You need to try to calm down." Inferno said. "I know, but... even being around you I'm shaking from a fear that's not mine... a hatch-ling fear." Spyro said. "I know and I think that the ancestors are trying to tell you something or something else is happening." Inferno said. "Maybe, but I need some time alone." Spyro said. "We understand." Inferno said, Spyro chuckled a little. "Believe me neither of you would really understand and I'm not going to tell." Spyro said and with that Inferno and Cynder teleported away. Spyro closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

**In Spyro's mind**

Spyro walked into a large room and took his side of the room as Dark Spyro did the same. The room was split down the middle with a stone table in the center, on Spyro's side there was a peacefully decorated wall with two convexity pillars in the back, on Dark Spyro's side there was a very dark and evil decorated wall with two darkconvexity pillars in the back. The room was a meeting room that Spyro and Dark Spyro created to talk when they agreed on an issue. "So do you have any idea what that strange feeling we got in the dream about our family was?" Spyro asked, Dark Spyro chuckled. "I didn't think you thought of them as our family." Dark Spyro said. "Well you're a part of me so it made sense." Spyro said, in this room they never fought or acted like they hated each other even though they did.

"Well as for that feeling of it being a memory instead of a vision of what could have been... I have no idea." Dark Spyro said. "Ok... well any ideas on why we seem to be fearful like a hatch-ling and unable to hide it as well as we once did?" Spyro asked. "I don't know." Dark Spyro said as he looked down in sadness. "What's wrong?" Spyro asked. "How was it?" asked Dark Spyro. "What?" asked Spyro. "What was it like being a hatch-ling?" Dark Spyro asked. "Uh... it was fun I could play around and make mistakes without being yelled at, but it was also annoying since I was limited in where I could go and do." Spyro said, knowing that Dark Spyro had only his own memories from when he was created. Dark Spyro looked even sadder after that so Spyro did something he thought he would never do, but couldn't stop. Spyro stood up and walked over to Dark Spyro giving him a hug, though he expected Dark Spyro to say some cruel comment after it. Spyro let go only to have Dark Spyro hug him back. "I guess we aren't as different as we thought." Dark Spyro said, though Spyro thought his way of speaking seemed a little feminine and dismissed it as his mind.

"I didn't think I would ever go to that length to make you happy." Spyro said a few minutes later. "Me either, but something is definitely changing around here and I can't figure it out." Dark Spyro said. Spyro walked back to his side of the table, feeling strangely at ease with hugging someone he saw as an enemy. "That." Spyro said before he instinctively stopped. "Was strange." Dark Spyro finished. "Wait did we." Spyro said before stopping again. "Finish the other's sentence." Dark Spyro finished. "I guess we are technically twins." Spyro said, the thought of that had crossed his mind a few times. "Then again I'm just a separate spirit with the same soul so it makes sense." Dark Spyro said as Spyro sensed someone approaching his body. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope to talk with you again soon." Spyro said. "Same." Dark Spyro said.

**Outside of Spyro's mind**

Spyro opened his eyes and saw that it was Inferno and Cynder again. "Sorry we aren't breaking you out, but we promised Slethod we wouldn't." Inferno said. "I'm sorry that i couldn't stop him from torturing you." Cynder said. "I understand... Slethos is your little brother and you wish to make up for not being there for him." Spyro said, slightly shaking. "We don't care about Slethos." Inferno said, Spyro knew he was lying. "I know you two and I know that neither of you are really this strong... just suppressing your sadness." Spyro said. "How did you-" Cynder asked before Spyro cut her off. "I could tell it in the way you two act about your nicknames being heard... it's the same way of acting, like you're hiding your sadness and fear... I should know as I have been doing that on and off since I was three." Spyro said, shocking everyone. "You have?" Inferno asked. " Yea when I was three I suddenly felt more hatch-ling like than the year before." Spyro said. _Could this be related to our other issues? _asked Dark Spyro. _I'm not sure. _Spyro said, noticing that a part of Dark Spyro's many echoing voices seamed to belong to a dragoness, but he guessed it was the more feminine side of him, he knew that all dragons have both a feminine side and a masculine side, but the actual gender determines which is dominate. "Wow." Cynder said. Inferno flew back up to Spyro, causing him to shake a little more. "No one will be around for the next few hours and we understand if you want to cry." Inferno said in a kind manner. "Tanks and I would suggest you two try to let some of your sadness out as well." Spyro said. "Then bye and we'll try." Inferno said as him and Cynder left. Spyro decided to do so and ended up crying himself to sleep.

**Spyro's dream**

Spyro opened his eyes and felt like the hut he was in was his families. "Dark Spyro... you here?" Spyro asked, not sensing Dark Spyro inside of him. "Yea I am." Dark Spyro said. "Woa." Spyro said as he turned around and saw that Dark Spyro now had extremely dark purple scales instead of black. "What?" Dark Spyro asked. "Look." Spyro said as he pointed to Dark Spyro, who looked at his scales and saw the same thing. "How'd that happen?" Dark Spyro asked. "No idea, but do you feel that?" Spyro asked. "Yea and I think we should leave this hut and see if this village has a sign or something so we know the village we're looking for." Dark Spyro said. "Yea... come on." Spyro said as he walked out the door, Dark Spyro behind him. "Wow this is a rather large village." Dark Spyro said as they walked. "You can say that again." Spyro said in shock. The two of them where about half way to the exit when Dark Spyro suddenly grabbed his chest in pain and let out a gasp. "What's wrong?" Spyro asked. "My heart... it's beating." Dark Spyro said, this was a surprise as Dark Spyro never even seemed to have a heart. "Wow... something is definitely going on here." Spyro said as they started walking to the exit. "This is all just strange." Dark Spyro said. "What do you mean?" Spyro asked. "My personality suddenly changing to a kinder form, my scales, and now my heart." Dark Spyro said. "Yea I wish I knew what was causing all this." Spyro said as they exited the village. "So do you know what this says as I don't read ancient draconic?" Dark Spyro said. "I can't believe it." Spyro said as he looked at the sign. "I don't know ancient draconic either, but I know this village... Valthak... I use to talk with the guards about this place when I was on my adventures and they always said that it was the best place to hide from the dark master in." Spyro said.

"I guess that this was before I was created." Dark Spyro said. "Yea." Spyro said. "Hmmm... if we're twins then." Dark Spyro said. _Can you here me? _Dark Spyro asked. _Woa that was fast. _Spyro said. "Yea that was so what all does that make now... finishing each other's sentences and mental communication." Dark Spyro said. "Then I guess we are in a way twins, but I'm not surprised as you are a spirit bound to my soul and that is what twins are... two spirits bound to one soul." Spyro said. "Then this is starting to make some sense." Dark Spyro said as they awoke.

**The waking world**

Spyro opened his eyes and started shaking and whimpering a little, he knew that Slethos was in the room. _You think tomorrow we can try to learn how to swap between who is in control? _asked Dark Spyro. _Sure. _Spyro said. "You are such a hatch-ling." Slethos said angrily. Spyro smiled in a hatch-ling way as him and Dark Spyro realized something. "I know." Spyro said, the sheer power in those two words literally and spiritually slammed Slethos into the wall as they echoed across time. "Y-You do?" Slethod asked as he stood up, feeling slight fear as if this was true then he had just lost one of his ways to break Spyro's will. Spyro nodded to try and keep from doing it a second time, though Spyro seemed to calm down after saying it even with him still shaking and whimpering, Slethos froze at that from the shock as an adult Burn and Sicle with glowing yellow eyes, though Spyro knew that they where in control, walked in. "Master what's wrong?" Burn asked as Inferno and Cynder teleported in, Inferno having felt the power flow through time. "I told him that he was like a hatch-ling... and he agreed." Slethos said, snapping out of his trance. "Then why do you seem in pain from that?" asked Sicle. "There was something in his words... something that seemed-" Slethos began before Inferno cut him off. "Like it was two beings accepting it." Inferno finished as he took flight and got next to Spyro's cage. "It's a rare acurance and strong... it only happens when a purple dragon agrees with another spirit in them that it is true." Cynder said, holding up the book where they had just read that section of it. "But how?" asked Slethos. "Spyro has a dark side that he gained during the night of eternal darkness and they are usually never agreeing on anything." Cynder said. "Until recently where something seems to have changed with us both." Spyro said. "What do you mean?" asked Inferno.

"Earlier we had met up in my mind to talk about some things that have been happening... I mentioned something and it seemed to sadden Dark Spyro so before I knew it I had started hugging him like a twin to try to comfort him." Spyro said, ensuring that Inferno was the only one who heard. "Then we had a dream a few minutes ago and his heart started beating along with his scales seeming to become more extremely dark purple than black... he also seemed to become a lot nicer after I comforted him." Spyro said. "I wish I could help Spyro, but I have never heard of this before." Inferno said. "Ok." Spyro said in a hatch-ling way, just to mess with everyone, Inferno laughed a bit. "You know you are funny when you act like that." Inferno said. "Thanks." Spyro said as he got a bit lower to the ground in the hatch-ling form of a pounce position. "Ok you can continue this later." Inferno said as he landed. "Hey were's Velti?" asked Slethos. "Her and her blood pack left to well get something to drink." Inferno said. "Oh well I would like to talk to her." Slethos said. "She'll be back soon." Inferno said as they all left and Spyro went to sleep, finding that him and Dark Spyro had begun sharing dreams. Inferno and Cynder laid down and slept after everyone else.

**In the Valthak village**

Sethra was resting uneasily so she stood up and decided to take a walk, finding her parents there as well. "You know I really wish the ancestors didn't have us be unable to sleep, but I figure they have a reason." Blaze said, earlier the ancestors visited them and warned them that they would be unable to sleep. "They can make us sleep or not?" asked Sethra. "Yea they write the books that our lives live in... their only danger is time element dragons." Boulder said, then he realized his mistake. "I really miss him still and I hope the ancestors allow him to find us." Sethra said. "I'm sure they will, but he is very special and so it will be hard." Blaze said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I got into a long story I found and so I wanted to finish that. To make up for it, this chapter is a little longer than most, but I hope that it becomes the most common size for my chapters.**


	9. Freedom for the time

Spyro woke up really early the next morning. _Sorry about the slight wake up call, but I figured we'd be best off trying this without the risk of someone seeing. _Dark Spyro said. _I understand and thanks. _Spyro said. _So has Inferno ever talked about how to do this? _asked Dark Spyro. _I think I simply need to lower my energy levels so that yours are stronger and you'll take over. _Spyro said, not even surprised that he was doing this. Spyro locked up some of his energy and Dark Spyro was able to take control. "Wow." Dark Spyro said. _You really knew what you where saying._ Dark Spyro said. _Yea I guess I did. _Spyro said. Dark Spyro looked down at his paws and was shocked at what he saw. _My scales became lighter. _Dark Spyro said. _How much lighter? _asked Spyro. _They seem to be dark purple instead of extremely dark purple. _Dark Spyro said. _Wow... if this continues then you wont be able to be called Dark Spyro. _Spyro said jokingly as Dark Spyro let him take control. Slethos walked in and Spyro started to shake a little, finding he was a little stronger after him and Dark Spyro started getting along. "Well Spyro." Slethos said as he used a dark magic door and walked into Spyro's cage. "Time for me to have some more fun." Slethos said darkly. "Ok." Spyro said in a hatch-ling way as he retreated to his mind.

**Spyro's mind**

Spyro looked around for a moment before he walked into the training room where Dark Spyro was. "Hey Dark Spyro." Spyro said. "Hey... something strange just happened." Dark Spyro said. "What?" asked Spyro. "Well you know how my convexity is naturally infused with darkness... not any more." Dark Spyro said as he fired a convexity beam and hit a target. "Wow." Spyro said. "Yea tell me about it." Dark Spyro said, Spyro stared at him. "What?" asked Dark Spyro. "Your voice... there isn't as many echos in it." Spyro said. "Really... oh now I hear it." Dark Spyro said. "Ow." Spyro and Dark Spyro said in unison as Spyro felt something cut him. Spyro looked at his wound and saw three claw marks. "Wait... I don't have any wounds, but I felt your pain." Dark Spyro said. "Not surprised." Spyro said. "Yea I shouldn't be either... considering what has been happening over the past day." Dark Spyro said. "Yea." Spyro said as his wing membranes ripped. "Can't he come up with something that wont kill us, but will not be repeated so much?" asked Dark Spyro. "Well I'm not sure." Spyro said as all the pain from new wounds stopped and he left his mind.

**Outside of Spyro's mind**

Spyro opened his eyes to a shocked Slethos. "What's with you?" asked Spyro. "How can you not even flinch with that many scares?" asked Slethos. "Hu?" asked Spyro as he looked at himself and saw the torn wing and spike membranes along with the countless scares on his body from Slethos' tail blade and claws. "No idea." Spyro said as he laid down and tried to rest. "Hey I didn't tell you to rest." Slethos said angrily, giving Spyro an idea as he took on a complete hatch-ling personality. "But daddy I'm tired." Spyro said in a hatch-ling way though he also ensured that Slethos knew he was being mocked. "What has gotten into you?" asked Slethos. "Well technically it's what has gotten out of me and that is my denial that I am like a hatch-ling." Spyro said, dropping his small act. "I really need a better pass time." Slethos said. "Try spending time with Velti then." Spyro said. "Why would I?" asked Slethos. "Oh come on... it is very clear that you're in love with her and her in love with you." Spyro said shaking a little more after that as he wasn't sure what Slethos' reaction would be. "Is it really the obvious?" asked Slethos. "Yep." Spyro said. "I'll take your advice for now, but expect punishment after I'm done." Sleths said. "O-Ok." Spyro said, stuttering a little from fear, as Slethos flew off. _I think we did the right thing as not many dragonesses like their loves to hide away so much. _Dark Spyro said. _Since when did you know anything about other dragonesses? _asked Spyro. _I was hoping you would have the answer to that. _Dark Spyro said.

**With Slethos and Velti**

"Thanks for coming with me." Velti said. "No problem... besides... I have always wondered how blood dragons hunted." Slethos said. "Well you're about to find out." Velti said as her eyes started to glow with a slight red. "What?" asked Slethos. "You think that a blood dragon just knows which victim they can drain the most blood from without the help of their element... though I need you to help keep me from running into something as I mostly see blood now." Velti said. "Your element brings a whole other meaning to the phrase ' seeing red." Slethos said. "Yea I get that a lot." Velti said as she spotted a dear up ahead or rather the shape of a dear. Velti looked to Slethos who understood, looked around, and nodded to tell Velti that nothing was in her way of the dear. Velti took off, covering her body in blood then hardening it into armor as she slammed into the dear and pinned the creature down before sinking her fangs deep into its neck and draining it of blood. "Thanks again for the help and if you want you can have the body." Velti said as her eyes lost their red glow. "Thanks, but no thank... I prefer there to be blood in my food." Slethos said. "You really are a fan of blood dragons aren't you?" asked Velti. "Yea I am and have been since I first read about them." Slethos said as he prepared to say what had been on his mind. "Slethos... you know... I have only known you for a few days, most of which you were pretending to be normal, but I think that I actually am beginning to like you... no not like... love." Velti said. "You love me?" asked Slethos in shock. "Yea I guess I do and I have since I met you, but now that I have said it I'm feeling sad for dropping that on you when you don't seem to love me back." Velti said. "Wow... are we really the only ones that haven't noticed that the other was in love with us... Velti I love you to." Slethos said. "You do?" asked Velti. "Does this answer your question?" asked Slethos as he kissed Velti.

"We need to head back to the cave you know that." Velti said, her and Slethos had just spent the last five hours enjoying their time together in a small clearing that they managed to find. "Yea otherwise mom will kill me... if she doesn't already." Slethos said jokingly. "Hehe you have a good sense of humor, but we really should head back." Velti said as she took flight and hovered above Slethos. "I guess so." Slethos said as he did the same and they flew back to the cave. "You know I really am glad that you didn't stop liking me even after I attacked Warfang." Slethos said. "I know." Velti said. Slethos happily spun around Velti like he was her personal guard. " I don't like formal so I would rather you stop that." Velti said. "Sorry." Slethos said as he stopped and started flying next to her. Velti smiled and used her blood element to reinforce her wings before she took off as fast as possible. "Hey not so fast." Slethos said as he chased after her.

After several minutes they landed in the cave entrance, tails intertwined. "I see you finally admitted your love for Velti." Fang said as she saw them. "Ok it's official... we were the only ones that didn't see that the other loved them in this entire cave." Slethos said. "Master congratulations on finally admitting it." Burn said as he walked in. "Thanks and now you can't mess with me." Velti said as they walked into Spyro's cage chamber. "Well Spyro... I'd hate to say it, but your idea for me to spend some time with Velti was a good idea and I'm happy to have listened." Slethos said. "I knew you two would eventually figure it out." Spyro said, though the slight whimpering and shaking showed that he was still like a hatch-ling. "You look cute the way you're shaking." Velti said with a slight giggle. Spyro blushed slightly because he knew it was true. "I think I have a new way to embarrass him so thanks Velti." Slethos said. _This isn't going to be fun. _Dark Spyro said. _I know this. _Spyro said with a laugh. "Well little hatch-ling I think we'll leave you be so you can rest since you must be tired." Velti said. _Great now Velti is helping to embarrass me._ Spyro said. _Yea, but at least we wont be as badly tortured well not physically, but mentally is a different story._ Dark Spyro said jokingly. "Actually Velti... I think he is of no threat now." Slethos said as he unlocked Spyro's cage. "Just remember to not attempt a full escape and don't think we'll stop treating you the way we are now." Slethos said as he walked off with Velti, Spyro just sat there in shock for a few moments before he walked off.

**At the Valthak village**

"Well what should we do?" asked Sethra. "We could sleep." an ice dragoness, Isole, said. "Can't... the ancestors told me and my parents that we wouldn't be able to sleep for several days." Sethra said. "Why did you say parents instead of family?" asked Isole. "Because I have a little brother, but he vanished a while back, though you may know him." Sethra said. "Who is he?" asked Isole. "Would you believe me if I said that he is a purple dragon?" asked Sethra. "You mean Spyro, the dragon that saved the planet, is your little brother." Isole said. "Yea though he vanished and I haven't seen him in years, so I don't know how strong he is." Sethra said. "Ok... so... any ideas on what we could do?" asked Isole, trying to avoid giving away her secret. "I don't know though I wouldn't really mind what we play or how we act right now." Sethra said, Isole sighed. "I have one thing we could do, something I have done for a long time, just promise not to stop being my friend." Isole said. "Promise so what is this that you are so afraid I'll stop being your friend for?" asked Sethra. "Well... since I technically became an adult I have never really wanted to grow up so I sometimes play and act like a hatch-ling so that I never forget what it was like." Isole said, giving away her secret. "I'm up for that." Sethra said as she took on a hatch-ling mind set and they started playing.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you all like this and be ready for some twist to be revealed soon though this isn't even near the end.**


	10. Wait Spyro Has a Twin

Spyro was walking down the long hallways to find Inferno and Cynder's room, which was on the other side of the cave from his cage chamber. "What's the little hatch-ling doing out of bed when you really should stay there and sleep?" asked Burn mockingly. "Would you just shut up?" asked Spyro, his will had seemed to be getting stronger from his and Dark Spyro's twin like bond becoming stronger. "That is no way to treat an adult." Burn said angrily. "You may look like an adult Burn, but you seem to forget that we are still only ten." Sicle said as she walked up. "Now I think I'll take the hatch-ling to my room so that you can't mess with him anymore." Sicle said as she picked Spyro up like a mother would and walked off. Sicle entered her room and dropped Spyro into a small play pin that, via dark magic, kept him from escaping. Spyro looked around the play pin and found several toys and a small bed that would fit him perfectly. "I guess all this is really nice, but I need to talk with Inferno and Cynder." Spyro said. "believe me, with Burn out there, you're better off staying in here for the time." Sicle said. "Why are you trying to help me?" asked Spyro. "Well first off it's fun to treat you like a hatch-ling and second of all I know how it feels." Sicle said. "How?" asked Spyro. "When I was around eight my mom loved to embarrass me and one of her ways to do so was to treat me like a hatch-ling in public." Sicle said. "Oh... well how long will I have to wait?" asked Spyro.

Five hours later, Sicle walked back into her room. "Now you can leave." Sicle said. "Ok... but... I can't with this dark magic pin." Spyro said. "Right... sorry." Sicle said as she picked Spyro up and got him out of the pin. "I'll likely be back in a few minutes." Spyro said. "Ok and Inferno and Cynder's room is across the hall." Sicle said. "Thanks." Spyro said as he ran out of the room and into Inferno and Cynder's room. "Hey Spyro." Inferno said. "Hey and I'm glad that at least two dragons here don't treat me like a hatch-ling." Spyro said. "Ok... so... what did you come here for?" asked Cynder. "I was wondering if you two could convince Slethos and Velti to come with you and me to the village of Valthak... I have some family there from what I have learned and I feel I wont be the same until I meet them." Spyro said. "We'll see what we can do." Inferno and Cynder said in unison. "Ok... I'll be in Sicle's room if you need me." Spyro said as he walked back to Sicle's room.

Several minutes later, Spyro, Inferno, Cynder, Velti, and Slethos were flying to the Valthak village. "How did I manage to get dragged into this?" asked Slethos. "We're your older siblings and Spyro is our friend so it isn't hard." Inferno said. "Well that explains it." Slethos said. "Why is it that none of you seem to be affected by my presence?" asked Velti. "I think it's from you being around non blood dragons so much that the energy that triggers our instincts is much weaker and allows you be around others." Cynder said. "Ok." Velti said. "This is where we have to land." Spyro said as they saw a small clearing and the village was no where. "We're not even close to the village though." Slethos said. "That is because we can't land where the village is, hence the term hidden village." Spyro said. "Fine." Slethos said as they all landed. "Follow me." Spyro said as he took the lead to get to the village.

Almost an hour later they arrived at the gates. "Hello again Spyro." a guard said. "Hey to you to, Melthrie." Spyro said. "We would like to enter the village." Cynder said. "Spyro knows the rules." another guard said. "I know... no elemental use unless we have permission and no others besides those we trust." Spyro said, quoting a few of the village rules. "Then you may enter, but keep your friends close." Melthrie said. "I will." Spyro said as him and his friends entered and he walked them into the house from his dreams. "No one is here." Inferno said after using his convexity to sense if anyone was there. "Well this is technically my house so we can enter." Spyro said as they walked in and sat in a corner.

A few minutes went by before the door opened and Sethra and Isole walked in. "Isole." Spyro said, not knowing how he knew it, and revealing their presence. "Who's there?" asked Sethra as she spun around to face the group and froze at seeing Spyro. "How did you-" Sethra began before Spyro cut her off. "All I know is that the ancestors helped me and I am doubtful that I lived my first three years with dragonflies, though that is what I seem to remember." Spyro said. "It's true... when you where three a magic wielding dragon came to our house with a grudge against purple dragons... she teleported you off and said that you wouldn't remember us." Sethra said. "Well she didn't do a very good job now did she... Sethra." Spyro said. "How'd you?" asked Sethra. "A dream from when I was two weeks old... it involved a draconic skull if that helps." Spyro said. "Yea it does, you wore that skull for nearly five weeks." Sethra said. "Ok, but I still would like you to fill in my life from hatching to three years." Spyro said. "Well mom and dad wont be back for a while so I shall." Sethra said.

"Wow... thanks for the information." Spyro said after hearing what his life really was like. "So you told him about me." Isole said. "Yea I did and I think we're missing something, but I think the dragoness that removed you wiped our memories clean of what it was." Sethra said as the door opened, Spyro and Sethra's parents walked in, saw the group and Spyro, and smiled. Spyro felt strange suddenly as a purple choker appeared around his neck then separated into two chokers before the second one had a body form. A purple dragoness formed with a tail blade that looked like Spyro's, but with flame designs coming off the edges, and the exact same features as Spyro. "Conny." Spyro said as the final piece to the puzzle was placed, the spell broken in a wave of magic, and all his and Conny's memories returned. "Well that explains all that's been happening." Conny said. "Yea your scales lightening, your voice, your echos vanishing, and all the twin like abilities." Spyro said. "Wait Conny... what are you two talking about?" asked Blaze as her memories of Spyro and Conny came back, with the same happening to everyone. "When the spell that 'removed' Conny was cast it wasn't meant to break even slightly, but on the night of eternal darkness it did, in the form of a dark and evil clone of me." Spyro said. "Well at least this couldn't get stranger." Conny said, luckily it didn't.

A dragoness in a cloak with dark red scales suddenly rammed the door open and started glowing with her magic. "So you have managed to break my spell... well it wont stop me from doing it again." the dragoness said. Inferno, Cynder, and Slethos all jumped in front of Spyro and Conny. "You'll need to get through us first." Inferno said, his eyes taking on his father's eyes design and his voice distorting, with the same happening to Cynder and Slethos. "Very well." the dragoness said. "I can easily cast the required spells to remove you three." the dragoness said. "Not... a... chance." Slethos said as he floated in the air, his dark magic keeping him there while Inferno and Cynder followed. "We aren't normal dragons." Inferno said darkly as black, ancient draconic, symbols started floating around them. Inferno started chanting, followed by Cynder, then Slethos. "What is this?" asked the dragoness. "Dark magic." Spyro and Conny said in unison. Inferno, Cynder, and Slethos finished their spell in seconds and cast the powerful curse onto the dragoness, throwing her deep within the dark realms, unable to return, and unable to remember anything.

"Wow... since when did you three know how to curse or banish someone?" asked Sethra. "Me and Cynder have known for a long time, but Slethos was running on instinct." Inferno said as him and his siblings all turned back to normal. "I'm so happy that we are all together again." Sethra said as she hugged Spyro and Conny, Blaze and Boulder following. Inferno looked around and suddenly noticed Isole, having ignored everyone until then, and he froze. Isole saw Inferno and also froze, with Cynder giggling. "Hey you two." Sethra said after a long moment of silence. "Hu... sorry... what." Inferno said. "Can I come over to your home and visit for some time?" asked Sethra. "Me to." Isole said. "One second." Inferno said as he used dark magic to create a communication crystal and link it with Obsidia's. "Hey Inferno." Obsidian said. "Can Spyro's older sister and a friend come over?" asked Inferno. "Sure... anything else I should know about?" asked Obsidian. "Turns out a dragoness that could wield magic gave Spyro false memories and locked his twin within his soul, but we have banished the dragoness and broke the spell so Spyro and his twin sister Conny will be staying from now on." Cynder said. "Ok." Obsidian said. "As you heard... mom said that you two can come over." Inferno said. "Ok let me and Isole just grab a few things." Sethra said as she raised a satchel with bones around it using her element. After a few minutes they were all ready. Sethra came out with a black choker that had bones around it. "What's this for?" asked Spyro. "It was a choker mom bought you after you vanished, hoping to give it to you when you returned." Sethra said as she pulled another out of her satchel and put them on Spyro and Conny. "I managed to recreate it for you Conny." Sethra said. "Thanks." Spyro and Conny said in unison. "So should we start as I'm sure it's a long flight back." Sethra said. "You are forgetting that four of us know how to teleport with the element of darkness." Cynder said as she grabbed Slethos, Inferno grabbed Isole, Spyro grabbed Sethra, Conny grabbed Velti, and they all teleported beck to the cave.

**Obsidian's cave**

When the group finished their teleport, all the other dragons were waiting for them. "Good fresh torment." Burn said before Sicle froze him solid. "He needs to learn that torture isn't the only thing around the world. I'm Sicle." Sicle said. "I'm Sethra, Spyro's older sister, and that's Isole, my friend." Sethra said. "And who is the purple dragoness?" asked Sicle. "I'm Conny though you might remember me as my twin brother, Spyro's, dark side." Conny said. "Wait... what!" yelled Fang. "Yea I was sealed inside of Spyro when he was three and we broke the spell only a few hours ago." Conny said. "That makes sense." Fang said as she looked over to Inferno with a pleading look and he understood. "Go ahead Fang." Inferno said as he moved his wing from his side and Fang attacked, draining him of blood in seconds. "Thanks Inferno." Fang said as Inferno stood up, Sethra and Isole having confused looks on them. "I am the guardian of the purple dragon, though I think you can figure it out from there, I can't die unless Cynder dies." Inferno said. "Ok... so what should we do?" asked Isole. "I haven't had a really dangerous adventure in a while so any ideas?" asked Slethos. "If you're up for it, we could go to the vampiric hills." Inferno said, the Vampiric hills where where a large group of dragons that had been infected with a virus from dark magic roamed. "Isn't that place a myth?" asked Velti. "It is if you don't know the dragon that started the virus." Inferno said. "Who was it?" asked Slethos. "Dad... he got mad and bored so he decided to do it." Cynder said. "That sounds fun and dangerous so I'm in." Sethra said. "Me to." Isole said. Velti walked back after talking with her blood pack. "Count the blood pack in as well." Velti said. "Yea count us in." Drac said, he was clearly hiding something and it seemed like Fang didn't even know. "Ok then we'll head off some time tomorrow." Inferno said. "Don't forget about me and Conny." Spyro said. "Got it." Inferno said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope not many saw that little twist about Spyro and Conny coming. So they plan to go to a place where it is likely one or more of them will get infected with a strange virus... let's see what happens in the next chapter.**


	11. Vampire Dragons!

Spyro, Inferno, Conny, Cynder, Velti, Tara, Slethos, Fang, Drac, Isole, and Sethra where all walking into the vampiric hills. "Long flight." Fang commented, seeming more energized in the hills though it might have been from her and Drac racing. _Yay for deadly adventure. _Conny said excitedly. _You really like the truth don't you? _asked Spyro. _Yea since it involve so much fun. _Conny said. "So you all have gone on adventures like this?" asked Sethra. "Well... me, Conny, Inferno, Cynder, and Slethos have." Spyro said. "technically I haven't." Conny said. "I know, but you were present so in a way you have." Spyro said. Fang pulled Drac out of hearing range. "Why do you seem so paranoid about this place?" asked Fang. "I don't feel paranoid it's just that I know something you don't and it involves this place." Drac said. "Oh... ok." Fang said, knowing she wasn't getting answers out of her brother any time soon. "Ok everyone... be on the look out for vampire dragons." Inferno said. "How do we tell them apart from normal dragons?" asked Slethos. "The virus causes the color of their eyes and pupils to turn blood red, and causes them to get fangs." Inferno said. "How do you know this?" asked Isole. "None of you are going to like it, but I helped dad create the virus... I was as bored as him." Inferno said. "Ok." everyone said in unison.

After a few more minutes of walking, an ice dragoness with the features of the vampire virus, jumped out and attacked Inferno. "I love this part." Inferno said as a black hole opened up bellow him and the dragoness was sucked in. "Always able to come up with a way out of everything." Cynder said mockingly as she bit through the throat of another vampire dragon. "Don't let their blood get into your blood stream." Inferno advised. "No problem." Spyro and Conny said in unison as they unleashed a double convexity furry. "Fang... be careful." Drac said as Fang jumped into the battle. Fang took a vampire dragon by surprise and drained its blood. "This is fun." Fang said, feeling a charge from the additional blood. "Yea." Drac said as he drained another one. "Oh Drac... you need to stop worrying about what happens to me... I'm not three anymore." Fang said as she used her blood element to destroy another vampire dragon. "I know... it's just... never mind." Drac said as he ripped, literally, a vampire dragon in half. "That's it... keep fighting and pushing forw- ahhh" Inferno said as a vampire dragon slammed him to the ground. The dragon looked at Inferno for a moment before it bit into his neck and released the virus.

**In Inferno's mind**

Inferno walked into the large room where all his forms where. "Inferno... why are you so calm?" asked Shadow Inferno. "You'll see, though I wont be able to do it again for about ten years." Inferno said as a red cloud, the vampire virus, appeared in his chamber. Inferno smiled and tackled the cloud, his will keeping it from taking him. "Black-hole Inferno... come over here... now." Inferno said, talking about his guardian of the purple dragon form. "On it." Black-hole Inferno said. "Sorry for the name, but I needed a name for you and using my title would have been too long." Inferno said as Black-hole Inferno approached. "So... now what?" asked Black-hole Inferno. "Let your instincts guide you, at least according to Shard." Inferno said. "Ok." Black-hole Inferno said as he placed his paw on the cloud and focused his energy. The cloud shook and formed into a clone of Inferno with red eyes, red pupils, and fangs. The newly formed dragon stopped his struggle and looked around. "How?" asked Vampire Inferno. "A strong ability of the guardian of the purple dragon, but it can only be used twice and once every ten or so years." Inferno said. "I guess that's one way to remove a virus." Vampire Inferno said. "Yea, and it's draining on strength." Inferno said.

**Outside of Inferno's mind**

Inferno opened his eyes, briefly changing forms, and stood up, feeling the wounds from the bite heel. "What?" asked the vampire dragon. "I have a unique ability." Inferno said as he killed the dragon and entered his vampire form. Inferno saw Fang and Drac shaking and ran over to them. "Ahh." screamed Fang as Inferno approached. "Wow... I expected a more fearful reaction, but I'm in control so why don't you tell me why you are both shaking." Inferno said, Drac sighed. "I'll tell Fang, but you can listen." Drac said. "Fine." Inferno said. "Fang... you know how both our parents were blood dragons?" asked Drac. "Yea... why?" asked Fang. "Though dad really was a blood dragon... he was something else as well." Drac said. "What do you mean... and why didn't mom want me to know?" asked Fang. "Mom didn't want you to know because she didn't want you to be afraid... Fang... dad was a... vampire dragon." Drac said. "What?" asked Fang. "You don't have control of your instincts and thirst because you are more vampire than blood dragon... and I can prove that dad was a vampire." Drac said. "Ok." Fang said. Drac closed his eyes for a second and then opened them, only now they where the same eyes as the vampire dragons that now ignored them. "We both can do this and choose to inflict the virus or not." Drac said. "Well... now I understand the eye thing." Fang said as her eyes took on the same appearance. "I found it out one day and secretly practiced until I could change them at will." Fang said. "Well... so you know, you can inflict the virus at will, but when your eyes are like that you always do." Drac said. "Ok... so... don't we have a few friends to prank." Fang said as she took on a personality that more resembled the vampire dragons, that had fled. "True." Inferno said.

"Where's Fang, Drac, and Inferno." asked Cynder fearfully. Inferno jumped out of a bush, with Fang and Drac following, and landed in front of the group with a dark growl. "Oh no." Cynder said in fear, while everyone else started shaking from fear. Inferno, Fang, and Drac all started laughing at their friends reactions as they turned back to normal. "Though I can't do it again for ten years, I turned the virus into a form." Inferno said. "What about Fang and Drac?" asked Velti. "Dad was a vampire and so we're half-vampire." Fang said. "And we can change our eyes to match that or inflict the virus if we want to, though we always will when our eyes are in that form." Drac said. "Anyone else here have some secret?" asked Slethos in shock. "I think we all do... though what those secrets are... we will likely never tell." Isole said, relating to her liking being a hatch-ling. "Well... with that done... can we go see dad?" asked Drac. "Dad's alive?" asked Fang. "That depends on your definition of alive." Drac said. "So yes he is alive, but he is also dead... what happened to mom?" asked Fang. "She was killed by a group of dragons that despised vampire dragons... and if I ever see one of those group members, I wont hesitate to inflict the virus on them and make them live in fear of the very group they once were part of." Drac said, his tone changing from sad to pure hatred. "Ok... so... which way?" asked Inferno. "Follow me." Drac said.

* * *

**A/B: Well that explains a few things. That is some power Inferno has got, but it is limited to once every ten years and only able to be done twice so it's not that strong(Inferno already had a dark magic form, it just got a change in appearance when he was corrupted. Hope you enjoy.**


	12. A vampiric family reunion

Drac lead everyone to a large village and then a hut about half the size of Cynder's fortress at concurrent skies, but a quarter of the size of the larges building in the village. "Wow... these are some huge building." Inferno said, in his vampiric form. "Yea... follow me." Drac said. Everyone started following and Fang caught up with him. "So... can you tell me about dad?" asked Fang. "Dad was a very rare acurance... he was born as a vampire/blood dragon... he really doesn't like non vampires, but at least he knows when to kill one and when to spare their lives." Drac said. "He sounds like a kind dragon." Fang said. "If that's your view of kind then I don't want to meet your view of bad." Drac said jokingly. "So.. anything about... us?" Fang asked. "Who... vampires... well there are relatively few vampires that are not dragons that had been turned, we are strong and always ready for a good fight, and we can be the kindest beings alive if we wanted to." Drac said. "Cool." Fang said. "Yea, but the major draw back with us is that anti-vampires, as the dragons that hate us are called, will do anything to kill us all." Drac said as they approached a large door and it opened.

Inferno looked around in aww at the size of the room they had entered, there was blood stains on the walls with different vampiric relics on pedestals around the area. Inferno saw a large blood dragon, and knew it had to be Drac's father. "Hey dad... I brought some friends and Fang." Drac said. Drac's father, Vamp, turned around and saw who all was here. "How did you get pass the armies of vampire dragons that I have around here?" asked Vamp. "Well... mostly skill, strength, numbers, power, and the purple dragons." Inferno said. "Yea I think that they started retreating after our double convexity furry... I'm Spyro and this is my twin sister Conny." Spyro said. "Nice to meet you." Conny said. "Drac you know that it isn't safe to bring random outsiders into this place." Vamp said. "For the record it was my idea to come here with everyone and just luck that the truth got out for Fang." Inferno said, turning back to his normal form. "And how does a normal dragon, like you, know of this place unless you're one of those anti-vampires?" asked Vamp. Cynder was angered by that statement and jumped in front of Inferno, her eyes taking on the cat-like appearance of Malefor's. Inferno didn't answer and placed his paw on Cynder's back, letting the peace in his mind flow through their mental link and calm her until her eyes turned back to normal. "I know of this place because I helped dad create your kind." Inferno said, simply. "I will assume you aren't lying." Vamp said.

"I'm Slethos... Inferno and Cynder's little brother." Slethos said. "I'm Sethra, Spyro and Conny's older sister, and this is Isole, my friend." Sethra said. "I'm Velti, leader of the blood pack, and this is Terra... I'm sure you already know Drac and Fang." Velti said. "Wow... you're big." Fang said as her eyes turned normal again. "It was hard to see clearly with that red tint." Fang said. "You get use to it." Drac said. Fang walked up to Vamp and hugged him. "I miss mom." Fang said through slight tears, when her mother was mentioned it seemed like Fang had forgotten about the entire world and Vamp seemed to lose his dark tone. "I would treat you all to some dinner, but I think you can understand why I can't." Vamp said. "True enough." Inferno said as a fire vampire dragoness walked in. "Oh... sorry... I didn't know you would have company Vamp." the dragoness said. "I didn't either... until they came." Vamp said. "I'm Furna." Furna said as she approached Slethos. "Sorry I only give my blood to my non-vampire mate." Slethos said as Velti jumped in front of the dragoness. "Sorry... instinct." Furna said. "That... I can understand." Velti said, being a blood dragoness, she knew how it felt to always be fighting instinct. "So... how long have you been here?" asked Velti, feeling uncomfortable around so many vampires. "Uh... I thinks it's been about fourteen years or so." Furna said. "Wow... that's a long time to be away from family." Velti said, as she sensed another presences, coming after her fast, and vanished into the blood on the walls before reappearing with an ice vampire dragon pinned to the floor. "Not as easy as you would think is it?" asked Velti as she jumped off the dragon.

Velti was smiling as the dragon she had pinned struggled to get up. "And I thought an adult dragon was hard, yet here I am trying to get up from being pinned by a ten-year old dragoness." the dragon mumbled. "icicle... just stop trying to get up." Furna said before turning to Velti. "I am skilled at using my blood element as a radar so sensing him coming wasn't that hard." Velti said as Furna started approaching her. Velti smiled before drawing in the blood from the walls and slamming a sphere of blood into Furna. "Thanks... I need to learn to control myself." Furna said. "It's not that you can't control yourself it's that the virus makes you have an urge to feed off another dragon and that urge is too overwhelming to actually be blocked." Inferno said. "Wait... Drac said that Vamp was born as a vampire yet you said that you helped dad create the virus... how?" asked Cynder.

"Let's just say that I have only ever changed the future by entering the past once." Inferno said. "Oh." Cynder said as she used a shadow chain to pin the dragon that had attacked Velti down. "I'm surprised none of you got bit." Vamp said. "Well I did, but have the power to take and control such a thing." Inferno said. "It's not easy to bite through a solid exoskeleton that is as hard as amphayan metal." Slethos and Sethra said in unison, Amphayan metal was a virtually indestructible metal that Inferno and Cytnder's shackles where made of. "Though I doubt either of us has the energy left to do so again." Sethra said. "We're just too random for them to find us, with our darkness element." Conny said. "Yea... an ice shield as strong as mine takes a lot of energy, but is easy to use for protection." Isole said. "Apparently most vampire dragons still have the instinct to flee from us." Terra said. "Yea and I had to stay close to increase it." Velti said. "Two Words... dark... magic." Cynder said. "Well you two managed to pick up quite a group here." Vamp said. Several dragon, none looking like they were vampires, suddenly charged in with strange symbols around their bodies. "We finally found this place agi-ahhh." said one of the dragons before Inferno bit into him and released the virus. "Looks like you get your chance Drac." Inferno said before a dragon, whose symbols seemed to glow, tackled him to the ground, Inferno was unaffected by the virus repelling symbols since he didn't have the virus in him. "Nice try." Inferno said as he fired a convexity beam that obliterated the dragon.

Fang slammed into another dragon and pinned him. "Ha... a normal blood dragon." the dragon said. "Not normal just secretive." Fang said as she sunk her fangs into the dragon before allowing the virus to run through his blood stream. Fang jumped off that dragon and moved on to the next. Drac followed his little sister's lead and started doing the same, while the non vampire dragons of Drac's group stayed away. Furna jumped into the air and bit into another dragon on her way down, but was repealed because of the symbols. "Not going to work." the dragoness said. "Oh... but it will." Cynder said darkly before chanting in a way that seemed to echo throughout the universe. Cynder finished her chant and a pulse of dark magic removed the dragon's protective symbols. "Magic and dark magic counter each other." Cynder said. Before the dragoness had time to reply, Furna had sunk her fangs back into the dragoness' neck and inflicted the virus. Inferno looked around and saw the dragons that had been bitten rise and attack the anti-vampires. "You should shield us." Isole said. "Right." Inferno said before turning back to normal and shielding his friends in a convexity shield. "If I may suggest... you should infect Burn with that virus." Spyro said jokingly. "I'll think about it." Inferno sad. Fang finally infected the final dragon and walked away. "That was so fun... can we do that again?" asked Fang as she jumped up and down. "I think you got a little too much blood in you." Drac said. "Gee you think." Fang said as she started running around the room. "I really would love for you all to stay, but it isn't safe so you all should leave." Vamp said. "Alright." Inferno said as the walked home.

**Obsidian's cave**

Inferno walked into Obsidian's room, knowing she would like to hear about their adventure. "So... how was the trip to Vampiric hill... did anyone get bitten?" asked Obsidian. "Well I did, but it can't affect me... and Fang and Drac revealed that they are actually half-vampire dragons." Inferno said. "Wow... did you bite anyone?" asked Obsidian, she knew of Inferno's abilities. "A few anti-vampires that attacked, but none of my friends." Inferno said. "Well at least you have enough strength to fight the virus and make it submit." Obsidian said. "Yea though why me and dad allowed the virus to potentially infect us... I will never know." Inferno said. "Malefor was and still is the most insane dragon around." Obsidian said." Yea... he is." Inferno said.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was interesting, I think.**


	13. A Semi Calm Day

Inferno, Fang, and Drac walked back into the cave, in their vampiric forms and with fresh blood dripping from their fangs. "I knew that the vampiric virus' power would cause me to have a bit of a thirst for blood... but I didn't know that it would be so strong." Inferno said. "Yea I guess you can say that." Drac said, as Terra, Isole, Slethos, Velti, and Cynder walked in. "How was the hunt?" asked Isole. "I think it would have gone better if two vampire dragon hunters hadn't attacked." Inferno said. "Yea... me and Drac had to duck into the shadows from the amount of elemental attacks that were flying around." Fang said as she let her eyes go back to normal, Drac doing the same, and Inferno leaving his vampiric form. "Yea that was fun... and I have to say... the blood was good." Inferno said. "I'm not surprised Inferno... you always did have a bit of natural blood-lust." Obsidian said as she walked in, followed by Conny, and Spyro. "I get that from you mom." Inferno said. "Yea I know... and it runs in the family." Obsidian said. "I'm going to guess, by the smile on your face, that the hunt went well." Conny said. "Hey guys... sorry I'm a little sudden in visiting." Furna said. "Yea... we should have contacted you all first." said the ice dragon that attacked Velti, Icicle. "We need to get a better base." Inferno said. "Because this one is too well known." Cynder finished. A few minutes later the groups split up to talk with different friends.

**with Inferno and Isole in Inferno's room**

"So... Inferno... how are you coping with this vampire thing?" asked Isole. "I'm doing better than I thought, but I am still surprised at how strong the thirst for blood really is." Inferno said. _I love him, but does he love me back? _asked Isole in her thoughts, little did she know that Inferno had a similar thought going through his head. "Do you think we'll ever go to Warfang?" asked Isole, she had always wanted to go there. "If Slethos manages to take the place over then yes." Inferno said as he grabbed two dear and handed one to Isole. "Do you really even need to eat? Why would we have to wait for Slethos to take over Warfang before we can go?" asked Isole. "I am not hungry, but I still want to eat. You know how they say Warfang is the best place to go as no one will be hateful to you, whether they want to or not." Inferno said. "Yea... why?" asked Isole. "It's not like that... when me and Cynder entered that place... we were harassed by the residence, who all wanted us dead, luckily we found Velti, who was shunned for being a blood dragoness, and we became friends." Inferno said. "I can't believe that the city is that cruel." Isole said, with venom lacing her words. "Inferno... do you have any secrets?" asked Isole, she wanted to know everything she could about him.

"Yea I do." Inferno said. "Could you tell me one of them?" asked Isole. "Normally I would say no, but for you I will... I'm not as strong, emotionally, as I seem to be... every time someone so much as mentions the Darkened Dragon, I have to pretend I don't care... when I really do care and it almost brings me to tears to be forced to remember what I have done in the past, and wont undo." Inferno said. "Why wont you undo what you have done?" asked Isole. "Because... what I did all those years ago... is what made me who I am, I am strong in my elements because I had to train with them. I'm quick on my paws because I was trained to be so. I am great at dark magic because I found a spell and recited it while learning ancient draconic and then began to practice at a young age. None of this would be had I be killed or saved by other dragons on the night of the raid." Inferno said. "Are you serious?" asked Isole. "Yes I am." Inferno said. Isole walked over and gave Inferno a loving hug. "You have been through more than I can imagine, and yet have become stronger than I will ever be." Isole said. "I know,since I told you one of my secrets... you should do the same." Inferno said. "Ok... just promise not to laugh." Isole said. "I promise." Inferno said. "I... like, no love, acting like a hatch-ling." Isole said, finding it easy to tell Inferno this. "You want to stay here for tonight?" Inferno asked. "Wont you have to feed by morning?" asked Isole. "I can feed tonight and I'll be good for the rest of the night and a good portion of tomorrow." Inferno said. "Then yes... I would like to, but... why?" asked Isole. Inferno just smiled and began chanting, when Inferno was finished Isole felt strange and looked at herself to find that she looked like a hatch-ling. "Dark magic is useful for more than evil and combat." Inferno said, with a smile that told Isole exactly what he had done and so she started acting like a hatch-ling. _I need to gain the courage to tell her I love her. _Inferno thought.

**With Slethos and Velti in Velti's room**

"You know... I will never be able to stop wanting to be a blood dragon, but it just isn't possible." Slethos said sadly, Velti giggled. "You do realize that Cynder destroyed a very powerful protective shield with a single, quick, spell right?" asked Velti. "Yea... what are you getting at?" asked Slethos. "Well... if dark magic can do that then how do you know it can't change your element, at least for a few minutes?" asked Velti. "You're right, but dark magic isn't that simple... a dark magic book will only show you the spells that you're strong enough to do... and I have looked and found no spells for element changing so either there are none or I'm not strong enough to do them." Slethos said. "Well... I'm sure Inferno and Cynder can help you in dark magic training." Velti said. "I love it when you can see the facts that I can't." Slethos said lovingly as he wrapped his tail around Velti's tail. "And I love when you are so oblivious about the obvious." Velti said as she kissed Slethos.

**With Obsidian**

Obsidian was thinking of her plans to take over the world. "If we take Warfang... it'll strike a blow to the draconic race and that can be useful, but only Burn, Sicle, Clay, Storm, and Slethos are willing to do this." Obsidian said. _You can use the vampire's weakness against them and their loves and family will follow. _said the tainted darkness within Obsidian. "I'm not going to do that to my son... he needs blood to live and I'm not sacrificing two of my children just to take over. The others are friends and so the same applies to them." Obsidian said. _It's that or never succeed in our plans. _the tainted darkness said. "I'm not going to do it... ever! I'll just try to change their minds over time." Obsidian said angrily. _It will never work... they're all too weak to join our cause!_ screamed the tainted darkness. "You're wrong... Velti is in love with Slethos so she might join and that might cause the others to join in a chain reaction, but I would sooner die than deprive my son of the blood that keeps him alive!" Screamed Obsidian, she was glad that her room was sound proof to where no one outside can hear her. _You're just as weak as they are if you can't be bothered to take a risk to complete your goals. _the tainted darkness screamed.

"Shut it Dark Obsidian... I don't care about taking over the world if it means harm to my family and friends... of course... a heartless evil being like you wouldn't understand love and motherly instinct if the two slammed into you!" screamed Obsidian, she was glad that, because of her family always being tainted, she couldn't lose control of her darkness. _I thought assassins had to be able to block out pesky emotion such as love. _Dark Obsidian said. "We are, but I have an entire family and I have a life outside of the destroyer of Light, you just want me to do your biding." Obsidian said. _You can't handle the thought of causing pain to your beloved family, while I would happily kill them all if it meant getting to complete my goals._ Dark Obsidian said. "You're right about me not wanting to harm my family, but wrong about you being able to... get back to me after you have children of your own and then we'll talk." Obsidian said angrily.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy. **


	14. New Recruits

Five dragons were running for their lives from their pursuers. "Grace... get in the center so that you are safer." said an earth dragon, Dagan. "I'll be fine Dagan... just ensure they don't sneak around." Grace, a light dragoness, said. "They might be after you." a fire dragon, Spark, said. "I'll be fine if you all shut up about it." Grace said angrily as she heard a twig snap close by and turned to get a look at their attackers. Grace's eyes went wide as she saw a darkness dragon with fangs and red eyes, pupils included, they where being chased by vampires. "This is bad." Volt, an electricity dragon, said. "Chill out man." an ice dragon, Chill, said. "We're being chased by vampires... I'm not chilling out." Volt said. Grace heard several paw steps go off in different directions and knew that they would be surrounded soon. "Look... a clearing... we can fight there." Spark said. "Fine." Grace said, she didn't really like to fight. The group got to the clearing and all spun around to where they would be facing their attackers, but when they where all within ten feet of each other, Grace felt something pass through her and became completely calm, laying down and waiting. "What are you do-" Dagan said before the wave of calmness hit him as well, the others following quickly. Grace looked up as the darkness dragon, that she had seen when she learned who her attackers were, walked out of the bushes, though she was completely at peace. "Inferno... good idea, using your dark magic like that." Fang said.

Grace watched as Inferno approached, but then she held up a paw for him to stop. Grace stood up and calmly walked over to Inferno, giving him a slight hug. Inferno took her invitation and sank his fangs into her neck, but she didn't feel any pain. Grace felt the cold virus enter her blood stream, then she felt her heart stop, her fangs extended, and her eyes went red, covering her vision in a red hue. Grace happily accepted the virus as she heard her friends scream in pain and knew that Inferno had only kept his peaceful spell on her. Grace felt extremely tired and passed out. "Why did she change so fast?" asked Fang. "Because her body accepted the virus... having one that changed faster than the others will increase their chances of getting some blood." Inferno said, Grace was partly awake and heard what was being said. "How long will she sleep?" asked Drac. "Three... two... one." Inferno said and Grace awoke. "How do you know this stuff?" asked Icicle. "I created the virus... remember." Inferno said. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Grace, but then her memories returned. "Oh... right." Grace said. "What's your name?" Inferno asked. "Grace... in my village light dragons are virtually worshiped... is Dagan going to be ok?" asked Grace. "Which one is that?" asked Inferno. "The earth dragon." Grace said. "He'll be fine, a little sore, but fine." Fang said.

A few minutes later, Grace had gotten her first kill and was waiting for Dagan to awaken. "What happened?" asked Dagan. "They turned us." Grace said calmly. "Oh... that explains the pain in my neck." Dagan said. "Why did you want to wait for him to wake anyway?" asked Furna. "He's my only real friend... the others just pretended to be my friends to gain fame in our village." Grace said. "Yea and I am the only one that can truly be considered a friend... wait... we're not going to be able to return." Dagan said. "Yea... with the entire village hating or hunting vampire dragons." Grace said. "Well... you have no real reason to go back anyway." Dagan said, as the others awoke. "What did you do to us Grace?" asked Spark angrily. "Though I wish I had done something... they're the ones that turned you." Grace said as she pointed to Inferno and his group. "I'll kill them." Spark said, but then he felt the thirst and ran to hunt. "It'll be a while before he can actually do anything." Inferno said as Dagan ran off to get a drink as well, followed by the others except Grace. "I told you feeding so soon would help." Inferno said. "Yea... do you guys have a place for me and Dagan to stay for a while?" asked Grace. "You have two choices... the vampiric hills, or Obsidian's cave." Fang said. "Which is better?" asked Grace. "Well... since you are from a hunter village... Vamp will likely want to question you about what you know." Inferno said. "I'd rather not have to answer." Grace said. "Then you two should stay with us in mom's cave." Inferno said as Dagan returned, fresh blood on his new fangs. "Best meal I've ever had." Dagan said. "Come on let's return." Drac said and then they all dashed back to the cave.

**Obsidian's cave**

Inferno, his group, Grace, and Dagan all returned. "Where have you all be- oh... right." Slethos said as him and Velti entered, but Slethois had the same red markings as all blood dragon and he had fangs, no longer having his skeleton parts. "Again... thanks for teaching me how to change my element with dark magic." Slethos said. "Always happy to help my little brother, but make sure not to stay like that for too long." Inferno said as Cynder, Spyro, and Conny entered, with Isole not far behind. Conny froze upon seeing Dagan. "Love is literally in the air." Inferno said jokingly. "Yea... with all this evil you would think that it wouldn't be." Spyro said as his tail unintentionally intertwined with Cynder's, who noticed, but didn't care. "So... who are your new friends?" asked Cynder. "I'm Grace... and I'm surprised to get along with two tainted darkness dragons." Grace said. "I'm Dagan." Dagan said. "Isole... can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Inferno. "Sure thing." Isole said as the two walked off. "So... what did you want to talk about?" asked Isole. "No offense, but I think we both know what the other wants to say." Inferno said. "So you do love me." Isole said. "Enough to destroy the world for you... and Cynder of course." Inferno said. "I love you to, but next time try to have a more romantic place to say that." Isole said jokingly. "This coming from the hatch-ling at heart." Inferno said. "You got me with that on-" Isole began before Inferno recast the spell from the day before and carried her, hatch-ling self, off to their room.

**In Obsidian's room**

_You should use their virus to build an army. _Dark Obsidian said. "Just give up, though that is a decent idea, I'll let Inferno and the others choose if they wish to do so or not." Obsidian said. _For that comment I should torment you in your dreams. _Dark Obsidian said. "I'll meet you there then." Obsidian said, she had other plans that involved Dark Obsidian and dreams. _You seem too confident. _Dark Obsidian. "confidence is weakness, and determination is a killer." Obsidian said, quoting the most well known of assassin pieces of advice. _And what is that suppose to mean?_ asked Dark Obsidian, truly curious. "It means... while I'm weaker for having confidence... you are likely to die from being so determined as an assassin that is determined to get their kill typically overlooks the protection that such a target might have and they show off their abilities to the enemy which could lead to a harder and harder kill." Obsidian said. _I hate you. _Dark Obsidian said before falling silent.

* * *

**A/N: What does Obsidian and Dark Obsidian have planed for each other.**


	15. The Past Comes To The Present

Within the planet's core, there were three purple dragons. Malefor was the most recent one to be sealed within the core. Nethray was the first purple dragon to get sealed inside the core. Clenthie was the purple dragon after Nethray and before Malefor. Clethie had light-purple scales with dark-purple underbelly, dark-purple wing membranes, dark-purple horns that were shaped like Spyro's, and a dark-purple tail blade shaped like a dagger. Clenthis's eyes opened and her veins glowed with convexity as she escaped her unintentional imprisonment. Clenthie landed on the grass and sat down. _What had the ancestors told me to do when I got out... right... use my power to learn everything about the world and how it's changed since my imprisonment. _Clenthie thought as she closed her eyes, using her power to do what she had to. Clenthie saw Spyro and Conny, Inferno and Cynder's time during and after Malefor controlled them, Malefor's fall, Inferno's position as a guardian of the purple dragon, Inferno and Cynder's parents, Slethos, and where them, and everyone else, were. Clenthie took flight and started heading in that direction, diving into her memories.

**Begin Flashback**

Clenthie was running in a game of tag, she was ten. "Come on, Hydro and Hydra, I know you two are faster than that." Clenthie said playfully. "On it." Hydro said before vanishing into his water element. Hydro had dark-blue scales with light-blue underbelly, light-blue wing membranes, light-blue webbing on his back and legs, and a tail blade shaped like a shark tail. "You and your water." Hydra said, she had Water, Fire, Shadow, Convexity, and Time. Hydra looked exactly like Hydro except she had four spikes that came from her tail. Hydra raised a fire wall, but Clenthie simply opened some of the wall and ran through. "You'll need more than elements to catch me." Clenthie said. "You're mistake." Hydra said as she snapped her wings open and a black-hole formed in front of Clenthie. Hydra closed the black-hole and tackled Clenthie. "We win." Hydra said as Hydro walked out of nowhere. "Yea you two do." Clenthie said.

**End Flashback**

"I still miss them... I told them not to leave the cave." Clenthie said, she was currently seventeen or rather had been seventeen when she was imprisoned.

**Begin Flashback**

"Wow... I'm getting bored of fire and other elemental training... too easy." Clenthie said as she looked at the charred remains of the five dummies that had been sneaking up on her moments ago. "There is still one main move that you've yet to try." the fire guardian said. "Right... the master furry." Clenthie said. "I'll be moving now, but you are definitely kinder and good, compared to Nethray." the guardian said angrily as he walked out of the ring and formed a shield around it. Clenthie floated in the air, all the elements of that time floating around her, and unleashed the furry, killing all enemies and shattering the shield. "I'm ready to face Nethray." Clenthie said. "I know... but there is still that chain he put around all of us that allows him to kill us at any time." the guardian said. "Break me of this bind... let my spirit be free of this cursed chain... shatter through all that is evil." Clenthie said, her voice echoing with the normal magic that she wielded. A green chain appeared around her neck then shattered. "Now... I fight." Clenthie said, she was seventeen.

**End Flashback**

"I knew I couldn't do it alone, so I had to go against the ancestors... but history sure does repeat itself." Clenthie said.

**Begin Flashback**

Clenthie ran through the ring of fire, followed by Hydra and Hydro. "We're not going to walk are we... we wouldn't make it." Hydra said. "Clenthrie smiled, put her wings around Hydra and Hydro, and used the light element to get to the floating temple at the speed of light.

"At long last... my friends have arrived." Nethray said as the three entered the temple. "We're not your friends... and never will be." Clenthie said. "Looks like the little dragoness learned how to raise the dead." Nethray said as he attempted, and failed, to take control of Hydra and Hydro, who had died two weeks ago, but were brought back by Clenthie for one final battle. "I'm stronger in the element of undead." Clenthie said. "let's finish this... now." Hydra said as she entered her guardian of the purple dragon form, her other forms getting draw into her again. "We should." Clenthie said as her veins started glowing with convexity. Nethray took flight, followed by the others. "It's begun... you're too late." Nethray said as the destroyer fell back into the volcano bellow and the world begun destroying itself. "We may not be able to stop it yet... but we will when you're dead." Clenthie said. "You will... you're only weaker from keeping us alive." Hydra said as she fired a black-hole beam, her black scales pulsing with the energy. "I.. can't let that happen." Clenthie said. "We don't care... at least we will truly die fighting." Hydro said as he made a wave hit Nethray. "I'm sorry... I'll always remember you two... no matter what." Clenthie said as she released her hold on the two and they vanished. "You're fighting on the wrong side if you become sad about such a thing." Nethray said.

"You're the reason they couldn't be here and alive, you're the reason my heart was broken, you're the reason for all my suffering, you chose your path, but I have a different path, one that leads to love." Clenthie said as her energy pulsed with amazing force and threw Nethray back by about forty feet. "Now I'll have revenge." Clenthie said. "You can't defeat me." Nethray said. "You don't get it... I'm not here to save the world... I'm here to get revenge... what I had with those two was not friendship, it was love... love for Hydra always being there to help and love for Hydro." Clenthie said as she slammed Nethray into a wall, all the anger she had ever felt was finally escaping. "You'll pay with your life." Clenthie said. Nethray slammed Clenthie into the core of the planet. "You'll need a lot more than the elements to defeat me." Nethray said. "Fine... by... me." Clenthie said as she focused on darkness and turned it into an element, teleporting to behind Nethray. "What?" asked Nethray angrily. "They never told you... purple dragons, with the right training, can create elements." Clenthie said as she fired a darkconvexity beam. "I'm eternal... you can't defeat me." Nethray said. "Oh... is that so?" asked Clenthie as she floated in the air and used her power to seal Nethray inside of the crystal, but ended up following him. _Clenthie you're the strongest dragon in existence... when you escape you need to use your power to learn about the world in that time and about the purple dragons of that time. _Alura, the ancestor of light, said.

**End Flashback**

Clenthie walked into the cave, smiling as she sensed the darkness of the area. "Who are you and why was I drawn to you?" asked Inferno, the others coming in a second later. "I'm Clenthie, the purple dragon before your father, and creator of your main element... Inferno." Clenthie said. "How did you know my name?" asked Inferno. "Purple dragons can wield all the elements, create elements, raise the dead, better than an undead dragon, seal away other dragons, and learn anything and everything about the world in a few seconds, along with a lot more." Clenthie said. "So you created the element of darkness." Cynder said, in shock. "Yep." Clenthie said. "How are you here, unless you used a time furry?" asked Conny. "I ended up sealing myself inside of the core after sealing the purple dragon before me, Nethray, inside of it. "So Nethray was evil?" asked Spyro sadly. "Don't worry... only every other purple dragon is evil... you, me, and Conny are all good." Clenthie said. "Why are you here?" asked Inferno. "You and your group should feed and I don't know why I'm here." Clenthie said. "We... can answer that question." Hydra and Hydro said in unison. "You two are alive." Clenthie said happily as she hugged her friends. "The ancestors said that we'll need all of us and possibly some from the past, if we have to go there, to defeat Nethray, who will rise tomorrow." Hydra said.

"Hydra... you're her guardian and Hydro is your twin." Inferno said. "Yep... nice to see you learned your destiny and have become intelligent in your power." Hydra said. "How did you know I had-." Inferno started before being cut off. "I could sense the vampiric virus in you and I could sense that you turned it into a form... only the strongest guardians of the purple dragon can do such a thing." Hydra said. "How did you know about the virus?" asked Inferno. "You're not the only one that has used the element of time to see the future." Hydra said. "Oh." Inferno said as Cynder started moving closer to examine Clenthie. "I wouldn't do that if I were you... she has normal magic in her." Hydro said. "Oh." Cynder said as she backed off, normal and dark magic didn't react well to contact with each other. "We all should prepare for this battle to come... Inferno." Clenthie said. Inferno understood and nodded to the rest of his vampiric group, they all dashed out to feed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it... wonder if they'll enter the past.**


	16. Time Travel

**A/N: I'm not dead... YEA.**

Inferno and his group got to Obsidian's cave at midnight. "I can't believe it's midnight when we left at midday." Grace said as she moved a bit closer to Inferno. "Why do you do that?" Inferno asked. "Because... you're like a father to me... and not just because you turned me." Grace said. "You didn't have a father?" Inferno asked. "I did but him and mom hated me and kicked me out... I was only four... I'm six now." Grace said. "I thought you said that you were almost worshiped for your element at your village." Inferno said. "I was, but my entire family was darkness dragons... they thought I was a curse." Grace said sadly. "In that case... feel free to consider me as your adoptive father." Inferno said. "Wow... Grace... that's a sad story." Furna said. "I agree." Fang and Drac said in unison. "Why didn't you tell me this?" Dagan asked. "They told me that I would be killed if I ever spoke of it." Grace said as the others from the cave walked into the area. "Inferno... you're scaring me." Cynder said in a four-year old way. "How?" Inferno asked. Isole looked from Inferno to Cynder and back. "You've been in that form for over a day." Isole said. "Oh... shoot... sorry." Inferno said as he forced himself to leave his vampiric form. "I'm sorry Cyn." Inferno said in a four-year old way. "What's with the four-year old way of acting?" Clenthie asked. "I'll tell you." Inferno said.

**Begin Flashback**

Inferno and Cynder were four. Inferno and Cynder ran into the arena happily, they thought that the killing was a game. "Who do we get to fight now?" Inferno asked happily as he looked up at Gaul. "Him." Gaul said as an adult fire dragon walked out. "He's big." Cynder said as she jumped on top of the fire dragon. "Off whelp." the dragon said as he threw Cynder into a wall and broke her wing. "Cynder... I'll kill you." Inferno said as Convexity Inferno took over. "I would like you to try." the dragon said. "Fine." Convexity Inferno said as he took flight and fired a strong beam of Convexity, obliterating the dragon. Convexity Inferno landed and turned to face Cynder, evil in his eyes. Convexity Inferno started approaching Cynder in a predator manner. "Inferno... you're scaring me." Cynder said, but Convexity Inferno continued to approach. Cynder started shaking badly, and it allowed Inferno to gain control again. Inferno ran over to Cynder and hugged her. "I'm sorry Cyn." Inferno said as the two walked out of the arena, crying.

**End Flashback**

"That's what happened... since then I've always tried to stay calm because Convexity Inferno tries to take over when I'm not calm." Inferno said as a few tears escaped his eyes, few things could break the emotional barriers in his mind and this was one of them. "You weren't kidding when you said you weren't as strong as you seemed." Isole said. "I know... and that's what has kept me alive." Inferno said. "Why are you so close to Inferno?" Isole asked as she looked at Grace. "Because he is the closest I've ever come to a kind father." Grace said. "I'm not going to ask." Isole said. "Clenthie... take Spyro and Conny to train them... Hydro be ready because there is only a few hours before Nethray escapes." Hydra said. "So... what now?" Inferno asked. "I show you how to do this." Hydra said as small black-holes opened around her. "Wow... Shard never mentioned that." Inferno said. "Shard should have... he was always a bit forgetful." Hydra said. "Wait... you know Shard... but you died long before he was born." Inferno said. "I may have died... but, like he does with you, I trained him a bit. Just as all adelikes have." Hydra said. "What?" Inferno asked. "Adelike... it's something the Adelike before me came up with... basically it's a shorter way to say Guardian of the purple dragon." Hydra said. "Oh... that makes sense." Inferno said as an explosion hit the cave. "I was off... apparently." Hydra said as Nethray landed outside of the cave. "Great... looks like your training will have to wait." Clenthie said as her, Spyro, and Conny teleported in. "Hmm... I think I'll take you all out from the past." Nethray said as he began a time furry. "Clenthie... use the spell of time... I'll use the spell of time removal." Inferno said as the two started chanting.

**somewhere in the past**

"Why did you use the spell of time removal... we could have just used my spell." Clenthie said. "Then we would be changed as the past was changed... we need allies from this time." Inferno said as the group all flew off, Inferno and Clenthie had brought everyone, except Nethray, with them.

Inferno landed a few yards from a village. "What are-" Obsidian began before a shield went up around them and the village exploded. An eight-year old Obsidian walked out, smiling evilly. "Hey... dragoness." a large ice dragon said as him and an ice dragoness landed. "Yea?" young Obsidian asked, kindly. "We saw you blow the village up... and we're here to take you in." the dragoness said. "Good luck." Young Obsidian said as she fired two beams of darkconvexity, stoping right before killing the two. Young Obsidian teleported off and returned with a satchel of red gems. "Why did you save us?" asked the dragon, after him and the dragoness absorbed some gems. "A good assassin is able to kill without their target knowing." Young Obsidian said before teleporting on top of the dragon and slicing his throat, doing the same to the dragoness. Young Obsidian landed and walked over to the group. "Who are all of you?" asked Young Obsidian. "I'm Inferno Adelike of my time." Inferno said. "I'm Cynder his twin." Cynder said. "I'm Slethos... their little brother, but I think mom should introduce herself." Slethos said. "I'm... you... from the future." Obsidian said. "Ok." Young Obsidian said. "I always was hard to surprise." Obsidian said. "Who's our mate?" Young Obsidian asked. "Malefor." Obsidian said. "The purple dragon?" Young Obsidian asked. "Yea that's dad... we need to find him." Inferno said. "I'm Clenthie, the purple dragon before Malefor." Clenthie said. "I'm Grace, technically Inferno's adopted daughter." Grace said. "I'm Isole... Inferno's love." Isole said. "I'm Sethra... Spyro and Conny's older sister and Isole's friend." Sethra said.

"I'm Fang a half vampire." Fang said. "I'm her older brother... Drac." Drac said. "Wait... vampire... what?" Young Obsidian asked. "A few years from now... I'm going to go back in time and help dad create a vampiric virus... I have managed to somewhat get infected with it." Inferno said. "I'm Dagan... Grace's friend." Dagan said. "I'm Furna and this is my friend Icicle... as you can tell we're both vampires." Furna said. "I'm Velti... Slethos' love." Velti said. "I'm Terra... as in terror." Terra said. "I'm Hydra, adelike before Shard and this is my twin brother Hydro." Hydra said. "I'm Spyro, purple dragon after Malefor." Spyro said. "I'm his twin sister Conny." Conny said. "Ok... shouldn't we find Mal?" Young Obsidian asked. "We need to hurry... before Nethray finds him... we'll explain on the way." Inferno said as the group took off.

Young Obsidian blew a door open, she was not the kind to knock. "Hey... Mal, Shard, Glacia, I know you three are in here." Young Obsidian said as she walked in. "Gotch ya." Malefor said as he tried, and failed, to pin Young Obsidian. "We don't have time for this." Hydra said. "Wait... that voice... Hydra?" asked Shard as he ran out. "Who else?" asked Hydra. "Wait... Inferno?" asked Shard. "Yes... we're gathering a group from the last thirty generations... Nethray, the purple dragon from before Clenthie, has escaped." Inferno said. "Wait... Nethray... I read about him... he tried to destroy the world." Malefor said. "Yea... dad... and you do as well." Inferno said. "Wait... dad, but that means." Malefor said as he looked at Obsidian and then Young Obsidian. "apparently." Young Obsidian said. "So... I try to destroy the world... where vampires involved?" asked Malefor. "Vampires... don't play a role in the battles, but in a few years I do time travel to that time and help you create the virus." Inferno said as him, Fang, and Drac all entered their vampire forms. "Being an Adelike... is helpful in that situation." Inferno said. "Right... I forgot to tell you about that." Shard said, before Hydra tail swiped him. "I told you not to forget." Hydra said. "Hydra... calm down." Hydro said. "Ok." Hydra said as Inferno left his vampiric form. "Wait... Clenthie... she created the darkness element." Malefor said. "Yes I did... it took me and Inferno to enter this time without any side effects." Clenthie said. "What do you mean?" Young Obsidian asked. "I had to use the spell of time and Inferno had to use the spell of time removal... the different magics canceled each others effects, but the spells still operated right." Clenthie said. "So we're all here to fight against one purple dragon... this is going to be fun." Malefor said. "Then let's go." Inferno said as the group flew off.

"Is it even safe to be giving us this information... the guardians said that it could be disastrous." Glacia said. "Well... the guardians of this time didn't know what I know... it is possible and will do no harm to the future." Inferno said. "Wait... why can I understand all of you when during this time ancient draconic was the language?" asked Spyro. "The spells that we cast translate their language into ours and ours into theirs." Inferno said. "So... how are you an Adelike when you should have been born a few years from now?" Shard asked. "Our egg got sealed inside of a time crystal... when Mom escape her imprisonment she found a way to enter convexity and that's how Slethos was hatched." Inferno said. "Wow... I get sealed inside of convexity." Malefor said. "Yea and Young Obsidian gets sealed inside of an obsidian crystal." Obsidian said. "Go figure... wait... someone actually catches me." Young Obsidian said. "In a way... they sneak up on you and cast the spell." Obsidian said. "We need to find Nethray... who knows what damage he's caused." Clenthie said. "Malefor... how are you at dark magic?" Inferno asked. "pretty good, but why call me by name instead of dad?" Malefor asked. "Because you are technically not my father right now." Inferno said. "We should try to find Celthrine." Young Obsidian said. "Celthrine... who's... right." Obsidian said. "Who's that?" Inferno asked. "Celthrine was the first dragoness friend I found that didn't mind my assassin nature... she's an Aura dragoness." Young Obsidian said. "That could help... we need all the help we can get." Clenthie said.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Sorry for the extremely long wait for an update, but my internet was cut off and my family just got it back on. I still have been typing fiction stories for fictionpress that I will post there when I'm finished with this story. Sorry if the sudden change in typing style confuses any of you, but my style has changed during this long period of time.**


	17. The End At Last

Inferno and the others landed outside of a large cave. "This is where Celthrine lives. But she doesn't like unknown visitors unless they're aura dragons." Obsidian and young Obsidian said in unison. Inferno chanted for a few seconds. Inferno floated in the air as aura energy gathered around him then into him. Inferno, now with light-blue scales and the aura energy flowing off of him, landed. "I'm not letting that stop me." Inferno said as he walked into the cave. Inferno quickly found the aura dragoness Celthrine. "Who are you." Celthrine asked. "I'll explain in a minute, but we haven't much time so just come." Inferno said. "Normally I wouldn't follow you, but as you're an aura dragon I'll make an exception." Celthrine said as Inferno lead her out of the cave system. Celthrine froze as she left the cave and saw the group of dragons. "Sorry to trick you like that." Infenro said as he removed the spell he had used and turned back to normal. "Listen. The purple dragon before Clenthie is here and he is trying to end all of us, we need your help as this is a strong battle." Inferno said. "And who am I looking at?" Celthrine asked. "I'm the adelike after Shard, Hydra is the one before him. Clenthie is the purple dragon before Malefor, who's my father. and Spyro and conny are the ones that I'm guarding. We'll explain on the way." Inferno said as he took flight with the others and they all flew off.

Everyone got to the temple as Nethray appeared. "So you followed me, and brought all your allies, but I know more than you." Nethray said. "Just shut up and get to the fighting." Malefor demanded as he fired a convexity beam at Nethray. "Very well." Nethray said before countering. "We can't use anything outside of our full power and I think you two know what I mean." Hydra said. Inferno answered by entering his Adelike form. "I sure do." Inferno said. Shard followed, his scales turning black as Inferno's while small black holes and stars covered his scales. "Then we are ready, Spyro, Conny, Clenthie, and Malefor, you four need to release your hold on your own power." Hydra said. "Got it." the four purple dragons said as they all began glowing with convexity. "Don't leave me out of the over power fray." Celthrine said as she began glowing with aura energy. Drac and Fang entered there vampiric forms and everyone was ready.

Nethray flew after Inferno, but never made it as Spyro and Conny used convexity to push him back. "You think that it is easy to fight, but I have more experience." Nethray said. "Uh excuse me, but last time I checked, I was the strongest purple dragon." Clenthie said as she fired an even stronger beam of convexity. "Hmmm I don't know. Should we leave the purple dragons to fight or?" Inferno asked. "Adelikes and aura dragons to." Hydra said as she flew into the battle. "Cyn you know what to do." Inferno said as he flew in as well, followed by Shard and Celthrine. Inferno fired a black hole like beam as Celthrine followed with an aura beam. Hydra ripped a black hole open around them to begin the battle with ease as Clenthie unleashed an endless convexity furry. "How is this even possible?" Nethray asked as he hit the ground from the endless attacks. "I've faced and killed my father, I'm not afraid to do the same to you." Inferno said as he landed. "Wait you did what?" Malefor asked. "Your fault for trying to destroy the world." Clenthie said jokingly. Celthrine landed and began drawing in the aura around her for a furry. "I like that idea." Malefor said as he began unleashing a convexity furry, followed by the other purple dragons. "Everyone." Inferno said as him and the other adelikes began black hole furries, followed by everyone else with their respective furry. The large energy of the furries slammed into Nethray with full force as he slid across the ground. "You can not defeat me. I am eternal." Nethray said. "That's what dad said before I killed him." Inferno said as he floated in the air. Clenthie and the other adelikes and purple dragon all followed Inferno's example, forming a circle. Celthrine floated into the center and an explosion of all the energies rang throughout the world and time as they destroyed Nethray.

Inferno landed with ease as the ancestors appeared. "You all have done well, but Inferno has disobeyed our plans and must be punished. "For what, ensuring that the past turned out better and changing it. If you didn't want any to do that then you should have never created the element." Inferno said. "You shall pay." an ancestor said as Cynder jumped next to Inferno. "Then you'll have to punish me as well." Cynder said as Slethos also jumped in. "Me to." Slethos said as Isole and Grace jumped in, not speaking since it was obvious. "I'll be there for my son as well." Malefor said as he joined, followed by young Obsidian and Obsidian. "I follow my love and family." Velti and Spyro said in unison as they joined, the blood pack also coming in. Shard, Glacia, Hydra, and Hydro all jumped in as well. In seconds everyone was around Inferno in a battle stance. "If it wasn't for Inferno then we would likely all be dead as I couldn't think after seeing Nethray begin a time furry, Inferno took charge and what we all have done will be a great thing." Clenthie said. "Yea and with what he told me, I'll ensure that I don't become like Nethray." Malefor said. "Clenthie, Hydra, Hydro , you three leave this formation at once before we take you back." the ancestors demanded. "Then take us back, I would rather stay in Inferno's time and we all have the power to escape, did you not see that Shard and Inferno know their true power." Clenthie said as convexity floated around her. "What we have done may have changed the future, but it has taught us all a valuable lesson and isn't that exactly what you try to do." Malefor said. "Very well, since none of you are willing to leave his side, we'll allow you all to return and will not interfere with what has happened." the ancestors said as the left. "Come on, it'll take a lot of power to get back." Inferno said. "Fire." Spyro and Conny said in unison as the focused on emptiness, or void. After only a second, Spyro and Conny opened their eyes with a small void portal next to them. "congratulations on your first element creation." Clenthie said as Inferno, Cynder, Spyro, Hydra, Hydro, Conny, Slethos, Obsidian, Sethra, Isole, Clenthie, the blood pack, Furna, and Icicle all returned to their own time.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't as good as it should have been. I'm leaving Fanfiction for a time and going to fictionpress (vampire-at-heart is my username there).**


End file.
